kingdom at past mafia at future
by KuroragiUum
Summary: di masa lalu mereka terkenal sebagai 3 kerajaan terkuat... bagaimana kalo di bawa kemasa depan... hahaha mereka jadinya 3 mafia terkuat... ini semua gara-gara Dukun beranak(?) Pang Tong yang sok-sok mantrain kerajaan lain... padahal baca mantra gak selesai... fuh... oke selamat menikmati...
1. Chapter 1: the beginning

**Author Note: **werocome! ore wa kuroragi desu... aku bakalan jadi pemandu para pembaca sekalian dalm cerita yang agak ribet ini... jadi tolong bersabar ya... soalnya Author anda yang lagi bicara ini kurang waras *tepuk tangan sendiri*  
ah iya aku ni masih beginner jadi kalo ada salah letak kata atau apalah tolong pukul aja biar sadar...  
oke lansung aja...

**Disclaimer: **semua karakter dalam cerita ini milik KOEI

**Warning: **gak usah di copas ni cerita ga ada untungnya hahahaha

* * *

Pada suatu malam Pang Tong pergi ke sebuah gua di daerah bukit, ia masuk sambil clingak clinguk...

" hmm... tak ada yang melihatku! Bagus jadi aku gak tambah kerjaan!" ucapnya ketika masuk.

Sesampainya di dalam dan berada di depan tumpukan batu besar dengan gaya khasnya (pengkor) ia merapal mantranya, setelah selesai seketika itu juga tumpukan batu itu beranjak dari tempatnya. Setelah semua batu beranjak Pang Tong masuk ke dalam gua yang terbentuk di belakang batu itu... saat di dalam Pang Tong merapal mantra kembali seketika itu suasana yang awalnya gelap berubah jadi remang-remang.

" hah!? Tumben remang-remang..." ucapnya sambil magut-magut.

?: " lampunya mau habis kali om... mau beli om? Saya jual... untuk om saya kasih diskon deh..."

Author : " siapa lo? Di jaman ni gak punya lampu bego" lempar sendal ke ?

?: "eh... namanya juga usaha om..."

Autho: "pergi lo...!"

?: " iya... iya... huh... dasar gak tau derita rang susah...! grmb grmbl grmbl..."

Author: "sorry Tong lanjut"

Pang Tong: " nama gue bukan Tong nama gue Pang Tong"

Author: "alah... banyak bacot lanjut aja napa..."

Pang Tong: " cih...

Setelah sedikit ngumpat-ngumpat Pang Tong kembali berjalan dengan keadaan remang-remang, sesampainya ia di ujung goa, ia melihat sebuah kotak yang sudah lapuk. Ia mendekati kotak itu dan membukanya. Setelah di buka...

?: " GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

Author: " woi ngapain lo teriak ini bukan cerita horror..." tendang ?

Pang Tong: " woi ni mau ampe kapan kek gini?"

Author: " sorry..."

Setelah di buka, ternyata kotak itu berisi sebuah gulungan. Lalu Pang Tong segera membuka gulungan itu dan membacanya, ia magut-amgut, magut-magut, masih magut-magut.

" aku mengerti... ni apa ya artinya?" ucapnya dengan wajah orang tua tolol.

Author: "baca skenario woi..."

" ah aku ingat... jadi begitu... dengan ini kami bisa menang... yang mulia pasti senang..." ucapnya kembali menggulung gulungan itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam lengan bajunya.

Setelah selesai ia berjalan ke luar dari lorong itu dan merapalkan mantra lagi, batu besar tadi kembali menumpuk jadi satu.

?: " om matiin donk lampunya... hemat energi..."  
Author: "waaaaa napa lo lagi..." ngejar ?

Besoknya Pang Tong pergi kekerajaan, ia menemui Liu Bei... yang saat itu tengah bermesraan dengan seorang wanita...!? hah wanita? Bentar ni gak ada dalam skenario... "woi Liu Bei itu siapa?" " ini pacar gue..." " waaa... kita lagi dalam cerita... ngapain lo bawa pacar lu" "serah gue donk" "ukh... sialan cerita kedua gue ancur gara-gara pemain bokis kayak kalian...".

*setelah masalah selesai*

Pang Tong nampak membicarakan sesuatu dengan Liu Bei...

"hmm... begitu... hahahaha bagus sekali... dengan begini aku pasti akan menguasai negeri ini hahahaha... apa yang kau tunggu laksanakan segera..." ucap Liu Bei penuh semangat.

" Tapi Tuan ini punya efek samping..." ucap Pang Tong sedikit ragu.

" hah efek samping? Apa itu?" tanya Liu Bei penasaran.

" sakit kepala, dada sesak, jantung berdegup cepat, kalau mengalami hal ini segera hubungi tabib terdekat(?)... akh maaf ini resep obat pinggang saya... hehehehe... *deathglare by Author* iya maaf... ini dia Tuan *mengeluarkan gulungan* efek sampingnya adalah dunia... apa ni? Ah gak ada efek samping Tuan... *boong banget padahal gak bisa baca (?)*"

" kalau begitu lakukan segera..." ucap Liu Bei.

" baik Tuan..." ucap Pang Tong segera berangkat ke tempat ia biasa bersemedi.

Setelah ia sampai di dalam ia lansung sebuah simbol di ruangan itu, lalu menyemblih seekor ayam(?)... "ayam? Darimana ayam itu woi?" " diem lo... dasar Author P A..." "ukh". Setelah menyemblih ayam itu ia lansung menumpahkan darah dari ayam itu ke tengah-tengah simbol itu. Ketika semua darah sudah tumpah Pang Tong lansung komat kamit ketika Pang Tong komat kamit simbol itu bercahaya, semakin lama semakin terang dan... WUZZZZZ...

Liu Bei yang tengah asik lagi pacaran menghilang dari hadapan pacarnya, Cao Cao yang tengah asik cari istri baru ikut menghilang dari atas kudanya, begitu pun... ah... pokoknya karakter dari kerajaan Shu, Wei, dan Wu menghilang secar misterius... yeah... kita masuk ke zaman kita...

* * *

Da Qiao's POV : on

" ukh ada apa ini kenapa kepala saya sakit? Ukh badan saya pun sakit..." ucapku mulai bangun dari tidurku.

" nona? Nona tidak apa-apa?" ucap seseorang yang suaranya ku kenal.

" aku baik-baik saja" aku lalu melihat dengan seksama siapa yang ada di depanku " ah Tuan Lu Xun... apa yang terjadi..."

" saya juga tidak mengerti nona tapi yang jelas saat ini kita berada di tempat yang tidak jelas..." ucapnya sambil mendongak ke atas.

" apa maksud anda Tuan?" ucapku lalu aku pun meliaht keatas. Aku sungguh terkejut aku berada di antara bangunan yang sangat tinggi. Mereka menjulang bagai menggapai langit. "tempat apa ini Tuan? Kenapa kita disini?" tanyaku penasaran.

" saya pun tidak mengerti nona, ketika saya membuka mata saya, saya tengah berada di ujung tempat ini, lalu saya melihat beberapa orang hendak berbuat yang tidak baik pada anda dan nona Xiao Qiao makanya saya segera bangkit dan menolong anda. Setelah itu orang-orang itu melarikan diri." Ucapnya sambil duduk di depanku.

Lalu aku segera melihat sekitarku dan melihat Xiao Qiao tengah terbaring di sebelahku. Aku berusaha membangunkannya.

" adik... adik... bangunlah... ini bukan saatnya untuk tidur..." ucapku sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh adikku dengan lembut.

" uh... kakak... apa yang terjadi?" ucapnya begitu bangun dan berusaha duduk.

" aku pun tak mengerti... yang jelas pertama kita harus keluar dari sini dulu..." ucapku berusaha berdiri.

" sebaiknya kita keluar dari tempat ini dulu... saya takut terjadi hal yang tidak-tidak... ayo nona..." ucap Lu Xun sambil berdiri. Begitu pun dengan Xiao Qiao dia punhanya banyak diam dan menurut.

Lalu kami pun berjalan dari lorong ini, ketika kami sampai di luar kami terpana dengan keadaan sekitar, banyak benda aneh yang lalu lalang, orang-orang pun menggunakan pakian yang aneh.

" maaf Tuan... kalau saya boleh bertanya ini dimana?" ucap Lu Xun mengambil inisiatif untuk bertanya pada seorang bapak.

" hah? Jangan bercanda Tuan saya... kita ini di Hongkong... ah saya harus pergi nanti saya terlambat..." ucap bapak itu lalu berlalu.

" hongkong? Perfektur mana itu... ya sudahlah..." ucap Lu Xun sambil berpikir.

" Kak... mereka kenapa memperhatikan kita?" ucap Xiao Qiao merapat padaku. Karena penasaran aku melihat sekitar, aku pun merasa heran dengan kelakuan semua orang yang memperhatikan kami, lalu aku mengatakan hal ini dengan Tuan Lu Xun.

" hmm... seperrinya mereka memperhatikakn kita karena kita menggunakan baju yang berbeda nona..." ucapnya begitu selesai berpikir, untunglah kami bersama Tuan Lu Xun ku pikir, ia sangat cerdas.

" begini saja nona, kita akan membeli baju dari tempat ini baru setelah itu kita mulai mencari informasi" ucapnya lagi. Aku lansung menyetujui pikiran Tuan Lu Xun itu.

Lalu Tuan Lu Xun menanyakan tempat kami dapat membeli pakaian. Setelah mengetahui tempatnya kami lansung berangkat, aku yang tak biasa berjalan jauh merasa sedikit lelah begitu pun dengan adikku. Sesampainya disana senjata Tuan Lu Xun di pegang oleh pengaman pintu toko itu, ia bilang dilarang membawa replika senjata kedalam toko, aku kurang mengerti dengan kata replia yang dibicarakannya. Untuk keamanan Tuan Lu Xun menyerahkan Senjatanyalalu kami masuk dan kami memilih pakaian yang di tawarkan oleh penjaga toko pakian itu, aku memilih pakaian berlengan panjang berwarna putih dan mengunnakan celana panjang dengan kain yang lembut berwarna merah. Xiao Qiao melilih baju berlengan pendek dengan warna kuning dan memilih celana pendek berwarna biru tua. Sedangkan Tuan Lu Xun memilih baju berlengan hingga siku berwarna merah dengan tulisan di depannya dan memilih celana panjang yang berbulu di ujungnya. Setelah itu kami di tunjukkan tempat untuk menukar bajuku, setelah selesai memakai baju aku keluar dan melihat Tuan Lu Xun dan Xiao Qiao telah keluar. Lalu Tuan Lu Xun mengeluarkan segeping uang emas dari kantong bajunya yang lama. Pelayan toko itu terkejut dan bingung harus bilang apa.

" sudah ambil saja semuanya ini untuk pelayanan kalian yang bagus" ucap Tuan Lu Xun.

"terima kasih Tuan" ucap pelayan toko itu.

Lalu kami keluar, setela kami keluar kami mendengar suara ribut-ribut di sebelah kami, karena penasaran kami pun melihat kesana, sesampainya disana kami melihat Tuan Sun ce tengah marah-marah dan di sebelahnya berdiri Tuan Din Feng dan Tuan Lu meng. Kami pun menghampiri mereka.

Da Qiao's POV : off

* * *

TBC komplikasi ama TBL (To Be Continue ama Tolong Baca lanjutannya)

**Aothor Note:** ukh itu lah hasil karya dari Author gadungan ni tolong di Review ya... hujat aja habs-habis... biar jadi cambuk buat aku bira tambah oke tulisannya... makasih...

Pang Tong: "iya nih tulisan bagusan dikit napa... dah tau mata gue burem..."  
Author: " mana gue tau padahal tulisannya udah normal... makanya waktu pembagian mata bagus lo gak datang makanya dapet jatah mata jelek... huh...


	2. Chapter 2: Cao Cao Acts

Kuroragi: hyahahahahaha... akhirnya chapter dua selesai juga... fuh 3 hari mikirin dapetnya malah gak bagus-bagus banget... hyahahahaha...  
Uum: woi jangan banyak bacot reviews dah nunggu jawaban tuh! *Kuroragi*  
Kuroragi: hah!? gimana lo kluar?Uum: emangnya itu penting sekarang? *rendam Kuroragi* ah... saatnya balas reviews...  
Kuroragi: bluub.. bluub...

* * *

scarlet and blossom

Kuroragi: hyahahaha... Lu Xun ditanya tuh... Lu Xun: huh... aku tak akan jawab...  
Kuroragi: hyahahaha tak usah cemas Blossom-chan aku dah jawab kok... liat aja di bawah...  
Lu Xun: woi... *lempar Kuroragi*

Lee Xia

hyahahahaa makasih pujiannya... oke requestmu udah ku buat...

xtreme guavaniko

maaf wa-san... *nunduk* aku bukannya gak mau ajak tapi ongkosnya aja kurang kami malah ngutang di bandara... hiks... malangnya aku sebagai Author...

Evil Red Thorn

hyahahaha... Pang Tong itu kan emang encok *deathglare by Pang Tong* hyahahaha... weeek... aku iri padamu Lu Xun...

oke kita masuk ke cerita... please enjoy...

* * *

Normal POV : On

Setelah melihat keberadaan Sun Ce... Da Qiao segera menghampirinya.

" Tuan Sun Ce, apa yang anda lakukan? Kenapa berbuat keributan disini?" tanya Da Qiao dengan suara lembutnya.

" ah Da... kamu juga ada disini? Ah ternyata juga ada kamu Tuan Lu Xun... ah Adik ipar juga ada.." ucap Sun Ce begitu melihat istrinya yang di temani Lu Xun dan Xiao Qiao.

Author: " tunggu bentar... kok Da... doank? Bunyinya kek "Da Fuq gitu..."

Da Qiao: " brengsek Da itu nama kecil gue... *lempar Author pake kipas* *Sun Ce Shock* ah... tidak bagus... ini tidak indah... *bisik-bisik* *kembali tenang*"

Author: " wah ternyata cewek pemalu kalo marah serem yah... *usap-usap kepala*"

" Tuan apa anda bersama Tuan Zhou Yu?" tanya Xiao Qiao yang dari tadi kepayahan mencari suaminya.

" maaf Adik ipar, aku dari tadi tidak bersamanya..." ucap Sun Ce dengan raut muka memelas(?)

Author: " woi di skenario pake muka sedih bukan muka memelas... lho mau ngemis hah?" *lempar pake sendal* * Sun Ce lansung tukar raut wajah jadi sedih*

" Ukh begitu..." ucap Xiao Qiao lansung murung.

" Sudahlah Adik... nanti pasti kita bertemu dengan Tuan Zhou Yu..." ucap Da Qiao menenangkan adiknya.

" Baiklah nanti kita akan mencari anggota kita yang lain, tapi sebelumnya kita harus tau keadaan kita dulu... Tuan Lu Xun informasi apa yang telah anda dapatkan sejak dari tadi...? Tanya Sun Ce Menghadap pada Lu Xun

" baiklah Tuan... begini... kita berada di perfektur Hong Kong... pakaian perang kita di sebut kostum disini, senjata kita di sebut replika disini... dan pakaian kita dianggap aneh jadi kita harus mambelinya di toko itu..." ucap Lu Xun menunjuk toko tadi ia membeli pakaian tadi.

" baiklah... ah aku tidak pernah membawa uang bagaimana ini?" ucap Sun Ce dengan tampang bloon.

Author: " ah iya Lu Xun uang mu dari mana? Kan jarang banget anggota kerajaan bawa uang.." *lirik Lu Xun*

Lu Xun: " aku semalam abis ngopi di kedai sebelah makanya ada uang lebih"

Author: " wah ketauan kali kamu nya boong... kamu kan gak suka yang pahit... nyolon ya?" *lirik dengan tampang curiga*

Lu Xun: " bukan untuk apa aku nyolong... aku ini adalah ahli strategi yang handal... hahahahaha..."

Author: " trus dari mana donk..."

Lu Xun: "itu... anu... itu loh... aku ... itu... *dilempar sendal ama Author* aku abis jualan pakaian dalam yang imut... ah..."

Author: " hah?" *semua menjauh*

Lu Xun: " bukan... itu... aduh... akh..."

Sun Ce: " aku tidak peduli darimana datangnya uangmu... yang penting kita beli pakaian dulu..."

Mereka berjalan menuju ke toko pakaian tadi... setelah beberapa saat mereka keluar, Sun Ce menggunakan baju merah dan jas hitam serta celan panjang hitam dengan kain yang membalut pinggang berwarna putih, Lu meng menggunakan Jaket kulit coklat dengan serabut di krahnya da celana kulit juga berwarna coklat, Ding Feng menggunakan baju kemeja berwarna putih dan memakai rompi coklat.

"Kruk~" bunyi perut seseorang

"ahah haha hahahaha... iu bunyi perutku... aku sudah lapar hahaha..." ucap Din Feng sambil garuk-garuk palanya yang botak.

" huh dasar perut gentong... baiklah... kita cari makanan dulu... ayo berangkat..." ucap Sun Ce sambil memegang perutnya.

Author: " alah gayamu Sun Ce... padahal kau juga laparkan hahahaha..."

Sun Ce: *buang muka*

* * *

Ukh... aku di cuekin, ya sudah pergi lah kalian makan, aku pergi saja... lebih baik aku melihat keadaan wei... *habis capek jalan 2 jam* fuh... dimana sih mereka jatuhnya? Mana aku lupa ngambil uang di bank lagi... hah... hah... ah apa itu ribut-ribut? Ah itu... aku melihat Cao Cao pembaca sekalian yei... baiklah ayo kita lansung kesana. Fuh akhirnya... baiklah aku lansung naik keawan biar jadi orang penulis yang tau jalan ceritanya (hahahaha skenario... OK, toa... Ok, popcorn... OK, jus...? hah mana jus tadi? Oh shit... aku lupa beli jus kenapa aku harus gini? Ukh... sudahlah)

Dari atas sini nampak Cao Cao sedang ribut dengan dua polisi. Di belakang para aparat itu nampak seorang gadis cantik yang tengah ketakutan.

" hei apa-apaan kalian, pergi sana dasar tikus hutan, berani-beraninya kalian menganggu urusan percintaanku dengan nona cantik itu... kalian tidak tau telah menantang siapa, hah? aku adalah Cao Cao raja yang paling kuat di daratan China ini" ucap Cao Cao kesal.

" Hah!? Kalau kau raja aku adalah dewa bodoh..." ucap salah seorang polisi yang bertubuh besar.

" aku tidak pernah percaya dengan keberadaan dewa, bangsat.." ucap Cao Cao sambil menghunuskan pedangnya.

"hahahaha... dasar maniak bodoh kau kira kami takut dengan senjata replika seperti itu... hah?" ucap polisi yang lain yang bertubuh jangkung.

" brengsek..." teriak Cao Cao, ketika ia akan menyerang polisi itu ia lansung ditahan oleh Cao Pi.

"sabar ayah, ini tidak ada artinya, kita tidak perlu meladeni para ikan teri in... *lady lock: on* *lari kearah Lady* wah Nona yang cantik, sedang apakah dikau sendiri berjalan disini? Sudikah engkau ku antar ke tujuanmu?" ucap Cao Pi begitu melihat seorang wanita yang berusia... etto... bentar... itu siapa yah? Duh... ah ini dia... usianya... hah 35 tahun? Wah... parah... ah biarlah!

" woi anak tolol, beraninya kau tadi menahanku untuk menikah dengan gadis itu sekarang kau malah berani meninggalkan ku untuk wanita ini? Dasar anak kurang ajar" Cao Cao berucap sambil menjitak kepala Cao Pi.

" aduh ayah, aku sedang usaha tau... ah no... lho? Mana nona tadi?" tanya Cao Pi kebingungan karena wanita yang ada di depannya satu detik yang lalu sudah raib.

" huh dia sudah pergi dari tadi... jadi beraninya kau menghentikanku sedangkan aku tidak boleh menghentikanmu ya... bocah tengik..." ucap Cao Cao yang marah dan menghunuskan pedangnya.

" ah maaf ayah, bukan begitu maksudku, kita berada ntah di daerah mana, kita bahkan tak punya uang untuk membeli kuda" ucap Cao Pi menahan kemarahan ayahnya.

Author: wah zaman dah pake honda dia masih niat beli kuda... wah wah... *plak* aduh... siapa yang berani tampar Author woi...*plak* aduh... sialan... *plak* *buk* *buk* *teng* aduh ampun aku kabur aja deh...

* * *

Cao Cao POV : On

" Lalu apa yang mau kita lakukan?" ucapku sambil mengelus-elus jenggot kesayanganku.

" menurutku ayah, sepertinya bukan hanya kita yang datang ke tempat yang tidak jelas ini, aku merasa anggota kerajaan yang lain pun ikut kesini soalnya tadi aku bersama dengan Zhen Ji, kami sedang berpegangan tangan dan ketika terhisap oleh lubang aneh tadi aku masih merasa tanganku masih memegang tangan Zhen Ji." Ucapnya dengan mantap.

" hmm, baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita berkeliling sebentar, aku berharap kita tidak bertemu dengan dia..." ucapku, aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan Zhang He. Dia adalah anggota yang paling aku hindari karena dia huh memikirkannya saja aku sudah mual.

" siapa maksud ayah..." tanya anak bodoh ini dengan tatapan bodohnya juga.

" kau tak perlu tau" ucapku mulai berjalan.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama aku melihat seseorang yang sedang di keroyok oleh beberapa orang yang bertubuh besar, awalnya aku penasaran tapi setelah melihat dengan seksama aku melihat hiasan kepala yang sangat ku hapal. Hiasan kepala Zhang He. Ketika menyadari itu aku lansung beranjak dari tempat itu.

" Tuan... Tuan Cao Cao tolong akyu... akyu di keroyok nih..." terdengar suaranya yang bikin sakit kepala memanggil namaku. Lebih baik aku tidak usah mengabaikannya.

" ayah... apa ayah tidak dengar ada yang minta tolong pada ayah? Hah!? Itu kan tuan... eh nona... eh... ahhh... itukan Zhang He... ayo ayah kita harus menyelamatkannya." Ucapnya lansung bergerak menuju tempat Zhang He. Huh anak bodoh kenapa kamu harus kesana... ukh sekarang aku malah harus menolongnya...

ketika sampai di dekat Zhang He, dia lansung berlari sebenarnya aku malas menolong orang ini.

" apa yang telah kau lakukan hingga mereka mencoba mengeroyokmu...hah?" ucapku kesal karena dari tadi dia memegang bajuku di bagian punggung.

" anu Tuan, akyu Cuma gak kuku liat tangan oom pegang, eh gak taunya oom itu lansung marah Tuan."yang berotot itu tuh * nunjuk salah satu orang dalam gerombolan* lansung deh eike

"kau itu jendralku kenapa kau takut hanya melawan para ikan teri begini hah?" bentakku padanya.

" maaf Tuan akyu gak mau kulit kyu yang indah ini rusak melawan mereka... lagi pula akyu tak membawa senjata kesini Tuan, soalnya akyu habis mandi susu, begitu baju akyu terpasang eh akyu malah nyampe disini Tuan." Ucapnya menjelaskan dengan logat yang membuat aku pusing.

"hoi orang tua ngapain lo? Mau bela bencong itu? Kalo iya ayo gue hajar lo.." ucap salah satu ikan teri yang ada di depanku.

Mendengar itu Cao Pi lansung menerjang ikan busuk yang berbicara demikian, ia memukul tepat di hulu hati ikan busuk itu dan membuatnya terkapar pingsan. Aku yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum, ternyata orang di daerah sini sangat lemah hanya dalam satu terjangan ringan seperti itu ikan busuk ini lansung pinsang. Lalu salah seorang yang nampak seperti pimpinan mereka menyuruh maju anak buahnya yang tengah terpana melihat aksi dari anakku. Ada yang menerjangku dengan tangan kosong. Bagiku itu bukanlah masalah aku cukup menarik tangannya yang menyerang lalu dorong kembali dengan sekuat tenaga. Lansung setelah aku melakukannya ikan teri itu lansung terjungkang ke belakang. Pertarungan ini tidak berlansung lama hanya dalam beberapa saat sudah banyak ikan teri yang bergelimpangan di dekat kakiku.

" jadi kau yang terakhir... hah?" teriakku pada ikan teri yang berlagak seperti bos tadi.

" ampun tuan jangan pukul saya, saya akan melakukan apa saja..." ucapnya sambil memelas dengan tampang yang menjijikan.

" huh... kalau begitu berikan aku uang untuk membeli kuda... aku ingin pulang ke istanaku."

" hah? Maaf tuan saya tak punya uang segitu saya hanya punya uang... segini tuan" ucapnya setelah ia mengork-ngorek kantong para ikan teri yang lain.

" apa ini? Hanya ini uangmu? Apa yang dapat dengan uang segini bodoh..." teriakku, aku kesal karena dia hanya memberiku uang yang tak seberapa jika aku perkirakan.

" tuan dapat membeli pakaian yang keren untuk bertiga jika dengan uang itu tuan."ucapnya dengan bahasa yang kurang ku mengerti.

" apa maksud ucapanmu... woi ikan teri jawab aku.." darahku mulai naik ke ubun-ubun.

" maksud saya, tuan bisa membeli pakaian yang bagus dan indah..." ucap ikan teri ini.

Tapi begitu menengar kata indah bulu kudukku lansung berdiri tak karuan...

" indah kamyu bilang" ucap Zhang He yang ntah dari mana memunculkan kepalanya dari belakang bahuku. Tanpa sadar aku lansung memukul kepala yang muncul itu.

" aih, tuan apa yang tuan lakukan pada muka indah kyu?" ucapnya yang lasnung memegang hidungnya yang kena pukulanku.

" ah... itu salahmu sendiri, kenapa kamu malah muncul di belakangku..." ucapku tak acuh.

" yah tak apalah yang penting kita beli pakaian yang indah yang dia bilang tuan, pukulan tuan juga bisa akyu elak kok... ayo tuan..." ucapnya yang dengan cepat lansung memegang tanganku dan entah dengan cara apa dia melopat jauh sambil memegang tanganku serta Cao Pi, dia terus menyeret kami hingga berhenti di suatu tempat.

" bodoh... apa yan kau lakukan? Kenapa kau... menyeret kami hah?' ucapku yang dari tadisusah bernafas.

"iiih, maaf tuan akyu Cuma semangat mau lihat pakaian yang indah, tapi dah ketemu Tuan ityu..." ucapnya menunjuk sebuah toko. Tapi yang membuat ku heran bukanlah pakaian aneh yang terpajang disana melainkan patung wanita yang terpajang disana... hehehehe manis juga... aku akan ambil itu...

" ayo tuan..." ucap banci aneh ini, lansung masuk... aku yang punya kepentingan untuk mengambil patung wanita muda tadi pun ikut masuk Tapi begitu masuk, semua yang ada di dalam terkejut. Aku pun terkejut, karena yang didalam semuanya wanita, kami semua terdiam.

" GYAAAAAAAA... MEEESUUUUMMM..." teriak seorang wanita yang ada didalam, bagaikan tersadar mereka lansung melempari kami dengan benda yang ada di dekat mereka, aku yang di lempari begitu bukannya marah tapi malah kabur keluar.

"hoi Zhan He kau membawa kami ketempat apa hah?" begitu kami sudah agak jau dari toko tadi.

" hehehe... tak masalah tuan, yang penting aku dapat penutup kepala yang inda ini..." ucapnya sambil memperlihatkan pakaian yang aneh dengan renda di sekelilingnya.  
" apa itu? Menjijikkan... sudah kita cari pakaian yang cocok untukku saja..." setelah melihat sekeiling aku melihat sebuah toko yang memampangkan nama pakaian pria keren... " nah disini saja!" ucapku lansung masuk.

Setelah beberapa lama kami akhirnya keluar dengan memakai baju yang aneh, aku memakai pakaian yang disebut pelayan didalam sebagai kemeja biru dan jas hitam dengan garis-garis putih serta syal berwarna putih, dan juga celana panjang hitam, serta topi berwarna hitam yang cukup bagus aku kira. Chao Pi menggunakan baju pakaian yang disebut kaos hitam dan jaket hitam srta celana yang banyak kantongnya. Sedangkan Zhang He... ukh... dia menggunakan kemeja berwarna ungu yang di buka dadanya sertadi gulung lengannya, dan celana panjang hitam yang menkilat dengan bulu-bulu di pinggangnya serta sebuah kain yang putih yang melilit di sekeliling pinggangnya.

Cao Cao's POV: Off

* * *

~tsuduku~

~ artinya TBC ~

A/N: sekian dulu buat chapter ini... hiks *drop*

Uum: makanya kalau buat tu yang dah di pikirkan dengan baik donk...

Kuroragi: aku tau... hiks... *tambah drop*

Liu Bei: WOI... GUE KAPAN KELUARNYA NIH? GUE MAU CEPAT BALIK KE MASA LALU... PACAR GUE DAH NUNGGU... DARI TADI DIA NELPON...

Kuroragi: woii... bego lo kira masa lalu dah punya hp hah!?

Liu Bei: gue gak peduli yang penting gue kapan keluarnya?

Kuroragi: chapter selanjutnya... tabun... *lari*

Liu Bei: brengsek... *kejar Kuroragi*

Uum: yah mereka pergi... ya udah... tolong repiew-nya ya... matta ne~ *lambai-lambai*


	3. Chapter 3: Shu Start Move

A/N: hyahahaha akhirnya chapter 3 selesai... fuh lama juga jedanya... hyahahaha... lansung aja balas Reviews-nya... hyahahaha...

scarlet and blossom

hyahahaha... tebakanmu tepat Blossom-chan hyahahaha... thanks udah penasaran... hyahahaha

Evil Red Thorn

hmmm... di keroyok yah? okeh akan ku ingat request ini... heheheh Zhang He... watch your back...

Zhang He: kamyu pikir akyu takut? huh... *pergi*

Lee Xia

hyahahaha... makasih kembali... oi Chao Pi apa yang telah kamu lakukan pada pembacaku yang berharga? hah *nunjukkin muka  
seram*

Chao Pi: aku juga tidak tau... apa yah salahku?

Author: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *kejar Chao Pi*

Chao Pi: gyaaaaaaaaaa... *kabur*

Xtreme Guavaniko

wah asyiknya gak perlu Big Cola bisa pergi ke afrika... aku juga mau...

Da Qiao: hiks... jangan ingatkan aku adegan itu... aku tidak ingin ingat itu...hiks...

Author: sabar Da Qiao...

Da Qaia: ini gara-gara kamu... hiks... *K Diam*

Lu Meng: hahaha... tentu saja... aku tau pakaian yang coco denganku... hahaha...

okeh it's all... cerita Chapter 3 ~mulai~ selamat membaca... ah kalo ada popcorn(?) bagi yah...

* * *

Normal POV: On

Fuh siapa sih yang berani-beraninya nyerang Author? Mau di pecat apa? Huh ya udah lah sekarang aku lagi yang bakalan nemenin pembaca sekalian hyahahaha...oke dah sampe mana ceritanya *baca... baca... caba... acab...* hmm... sampe sini? Oke... etto... setelah keluar dari toko Chao Chao ingin mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya... kenapa hal ini terjadi...

" aku harus tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi... padahal lagi enak-enak cari istri baru... cih..." ucapnya sambil mengepalkan tangan.

" sabar ayah, kita pasti tau penyebabnya tapi yang pertama kita harus mengumpulkan anggota keluaraga kita serta bagaimana kita harus hidup sekarang..." ucap Chao Pi menenangkan ayahnya.

" huh... baiklah untuk sekarang aku terima saranmu... Zhang He... temukan Shima Yi tanpanya aku akan kesusahan untuk mencari strategi yang bagus..." ucap Chao Chao sambil melirik Zhang He.

" oke tuan..." teriak Zhang He lansung menghilang dari hadapan Chao Chao.

" huh... akhirnya orang itu pergi juga... aku malas dekat-dekat dengannya... okeh...sekarang aku kemana yah? Hmm... aku pergi jalan-jalan kalau tertarik aku akan menjadikan daerah ini sebagai bagian negeriku hahahaha..." ucapnya sambil berjalan dengan gaya rajanya.

Melihat Chao Chao orang lansung beranjak, orang-orang sekitar mengira Chao Chao adalah seorang mafia. Chao Chao yang di takuti begitu malah senang, dia beranggapan aura rajanya sampai mana pun tetap terlihat. Bodoh ya... hyahahaha *dilempar batu ama Chao Chao* hyahahaha dasar raja tolol... aku di langit woi mana sampai sin... #DHUUUUAR... hah!? Apaan tuh? *nampak Chao Chao megang bazooka* woi dapat dari mana tuh?

Chao Chao: gak ada urusan... beraninya kamu bilang aku tolol... cari mati hah?

Author: huh... *korek korek upil* kalau gue mau lo yang bakalan mati dalam cerita ni hyahahaha... nyawa lo gue yang pegang bego...

Chao Chao: huh... berani juga kau... hahaha.. ayo buktikan kalau kau memang bisa bunuh aku...

Author: ahh... males... kalau lo mati cerita ni bakalan kacau nanti...

Chao Chao: hahahaha itu tandanya kamu tidak bisa membunuhku... hahahaha... anak kecil saja belagu... orang yang tidak tau julukanku memang tidak tau betapa mengerikannya aku...

Author: alah julukanlo tu sepele tau nggak? Masak julukan... Hero of Chaos kaki... apaan tuh... udahlah lo mau balik ke masa lalu gak sih? Kalau mau jangan banyak ulah... *nunjuk* #WUUUUUUZZZ... hah? *tiba-tiba ada cewek di pangkuan* wah... siapa yah bidadari? Hah... *pale* Zhe... Zhe... Zhen Ji? Napa *plak*

Zhen Ji: beraninya kamu... tubuhku hanya untuk Tuan... *malu-malu*

Chao Pi: aku kan...

Zhen Ji: aku tidak bilang begitu bodoh...

Author: sudah sudah... *lempar Zhen Ji kebawah* oi... Chao Pi tangkat nanti istri mu jatuh... T_T

Zhen Ji: KYAAAAAAAAAAA...!

Chao Pi: *tangkap Zhen Ji* kamu tidak apa-apa Zhen Ji...?

Zhen Ji: aku tidak apa-apa lepaskan aku... *diturunkan Chao Pi*

Okeh balik ke cerita... karena Zhen Ji tiba-tiba datang ceritanya bisa ku singkat sedikit hyahahahaha... fuh... oke... *mikir bentar* setelah bertemu dengan Zhen Ji di taman *boong yang gak perlu* mereka mulai mencari anggota mereka yang lain, di tengah perjalanan mereka berpapasan dengan segerombolan gadis-gadis muda, tiba-tiba mereka berhenti begitu melihat Chao Pi...

" kyaaaa... abang... abang artis ya? Boleh minta tanda tangannya kan?" ucap salah satu dari gadis, lalu gadis-gadis yang lain pun ikut mengerubungi Chao Pi.

Chao Pi yang tidak tahu harus apa hanya senyum senyum saja, sedangkan Chao Chao hanya di gigit jari melihat anaknya di kerubungi gadis gadis muda... hyahahaha dasar lolicon... hyahahahaha... ketika tengah mengerubungi Chao Pi tiba-tiba para gadis itu terdiam... mereka melihat seseorang dengan aura hitam pekat di belakang Chao Pi...

" Kalian... ingin... mati...? hah?" ucap Zhen Ji yang memiliki aura tersebut dengan gerakan bibirnya tanpa suara.

" hiiiiiiiii..." teriak gadis2 itu sambil lari.

" hah? Mereka kenapa yah? Ah biarlah... nah ayo ayah... Zhen Ji... kita lihat anggota yang lain ke arah hutan itu..." ucap Chao Pi menunjuk sebuah hutan dan mulai berjalan, lngkahnya diikuti oleh Zhen Ji.  
"cih jangan menyuruhku akulah yang berkuasa..." ucap Chao Chao sambil mengikuti langkah anaknya.

* * *

Fuh akhirnya sesi kenalan Wei selesai... selanjutnya... selanjutnya... cih... raja nyebelin... yak kita segera masuk sesi Shu... hmm... mana yah mereka... hmm... hmm... nyanyi bentar... hmm... hmm... hmm... *plak* aduuuh... siapa sih? Lagi-lagi...! #tap... hyahahaha tertangkap... ukh ini tangan siapa sih kok mulus banget... ah... Xiao Qiao... napa di sini? Ini singgasana Author...

Xiao Qiao: tuan Zhou Yu mana? Aku kesepian... *wajah suram ala Yuno Future Diary* *nyerang pake golok*

Author: itu... itu... bentar... itu lagi aku masukkon datanya... *nahan tangan Xiao Qiao* *input data: Zhou Yu* fuh tuh kn dah masuk... tuh dia lagi jalan sama hah? Zhuge Liang? Lho kok aneh?

Xiao Qiao: kyaaaaa... tuan Zhou You *berusaha lompat ke Zhou Yu*

Author: stoooopp... ini bukan giliranmu...*nahan Xiao Qiao* kusso... ni cewek... kecil2 ganas juga *Xiao Qiao meronta-ronta* HUUUUUUOOOOHHHH... *masukin Xiao Qiao dalam soul card(?) fuh akhirnya tenang juga... hah... nah ayo pembaca kita lanjut... hah... hah... capek...

Akhirnya kita lihat yang terjadi pada mereka berdua... hah... *masih capek*

" tuan Zhuge Liang... sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kita bisa disini? Aku merasa aneh... setelah pertarungan di Chi Bi aku hendak istirahat untuk sejenak di Gunung... tapi aku malah tiba disini..." ucap Zhou Yu... ketika aku menguping pendengaran mereka...

" hmm... saya pun kurang mengerti tuan... yah kita musti mencari perkara itu nanti... kita harus kembali ke kerajaan kita terlebih dahulu... aku telah mengumpulkan beberapa informasi... kita saat ini berada di tempat bernama Hong Kong... kita ada ditahun 2012... sekitar 1800 tahun dari masa kita berperang..." ucapnya dengan serius.

" hah? 1800? Apa itu munkin? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Zhou Yu yang tak percaya tentang apa yang dia dengar...

" hmm... aku tak tau bagaimana tapi aku rasa tau siapa pelakunya..." ucap Zhuge Liang

" siapa?" tanya Zhou Yu antusias

" hmm... sebaiknya tidak sekarang ku sebutkan tuan Zhou Yu... *melirik ada bayangan hitam* ah... aku rasa kita harus berpisah tuan... aku ingin mencari informasi lain... sebaiknya tuan ke arah sana..." ucap Zhuge Liang menunjuk sebuah tempat makan.

" tempat makan? Kenapa kesana?" tanya Zhou Yu yang merasa heran.

" ntahlah... hanya intuisi ku..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

" hmm... baiklah..." ucap Zhou Yu yang lansung memberi hormat kesatria lalu beranjak pergi.

" hmm... Yue... sudah tak perlu sembunyi... apa kamu tau dimana tuan Liu Bei?" ucapnya yang tak menoleh kearah bayangan dari belakang gedung.

" ya tuan... saya telah mendapat informasi tentang keberadaan Tuan Liu Bei... mereka telah berkumpul di di gedung ***** tuan... hanya tuan yang belum datang..." ucap Yue Ying yang keluar dari belakang gedung tadi.

" hmm... baiklah aku akan berangkat kesana sekarang..." ucapnya beranjak yang di ikuti oleh Yue Ying.

* * *

Setelah naik taxi beberapa saat mereka berdua sampai di sebuah gedung... yang sangat besar dan tinggi... lalu Zhuge Liang masuk... ia naik lift... ketika lift berhenti... pintu lift terbuka... lalu ia melangkah keluar dari lift...

" hmm... akhirnya kau sampai tuan Zhuge Liang... bagaimana rasanya menyebrangi jembatan waktu?" ucap Liu Bei yang berada di ujung ruangan, ia menggunakan baju kebesarannya. Di sederet ruangan telah berdiri para petinggi keraaan Shu...

" hmm... kurasa tak buruk... baiklah sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan tuan?" ucap Zhuge Liang magut-magut.

" kita akan menguasai dunia pada masa ini serta membawa senjata masa ini untuk menguasai masa lalu... hehehehe..." ucap Pang Tong yang tiba tiba datang dari belakang Liu Bei.

Liu Bei: *mukul Pang Tong* apaan sih lo bikin gua kaget aja...

Pang Tong: ukh... ini ada dalam Skenario... nih.. liat.. *liatin skenario*

Liu Bei: ? mana ada dalam skenario gue gak ada kek gitu...

Author: ah sorry... Liu Bei... aku lupa nukar Skenario kamu... hhehehe...

Liu Bei: sialan... beraninya lo ngerjain gue...

Author: biarlah... hyahahahaha...

" hmm... begitu... kurasa itu ide yang sangat bagus... tapi bagaimana kita bisa menguasai dunia ini... anda juga telah membawa serta keluarga Wu dan Wei... ini akan jadi perang yang sangat menyusahkan... seharusnya anda mencari tahu terlebih dahulu kekuatan yang anda gunakan tuan Pang Tong..." ucap Zhuge Liang sambil berpikir.

" itu sudah aku pikirkan tuan Zhuge Liang... kita akan mempersiapkan senjata itu terlebih dahulu lalu kita akan membawanya ke masa kita... sehingga..." ucap Pang Tong yang lansung di potong oleh Zhuge Liang.

" tidak... itu akan sangat mencolok Tuan... pemerintahan pada masa ini pasti akan lansung mengetahui pererakan kita... sebaiknya kita menggunakan oraganisasi gelap di masa sekarang sehingga kita dapat leluasa mengendalikan keadaan..." Zhuge Liang memberi penjelasan.

" hmm... hahahaha... kau memang ahli siasatku yang paling bisa kuandalkan Tuan Zhuge Liang... baiklah kita gunakan rencanamu..." ucap Liu Bei sambil memangku dagunya dengan tangannya. " baiklah kita mulai dari sekarang"

" hahahahahahahahaha" terdengar tawa dari petinggi keluarga Shu.

Fuh... akhirnya kita akan masuk babak utama... karena akan ribet menjelaskan pergerakan dari masing-masing kerajaan maka Author akan lebih menitik beratkan cerita pada kerajaan Wu... hehehe soalnya ada Da Qiao... hehehehe...

* * *

BLD... (bersambung lagi deh)...

hyahahahaha... sekian dulu yah cerita buat chapter nih... semoga anda senang... ah ya tolong di Reviews yah... hiks... aku akhirnya bisa nulis dengan lebih singkat(?)

U: woi ini panjang namanya...

K: aku gak peduli...

~Bye-Bye~


	4. Chapter 4: Wu began to move

Youkoso waga veruveto *PLAK* aduh apaan sih?  
U: itu lain lagi ceritanya woi... yang bener donk...  
ukh ya udah... Youkoso... hyahahaha makasih untuk semua reviewnya... hiks... aku masih harus lebih berkembang... OOOU...  
U: bagus selamat berjuang...  
okeh kita masuk sesi balas Reviews...

* * *

xtreme guavaniko

Cao Pi: silahkan... *sign*

Zhou Yu: hahaha aku tau itu... hahahahaha...

Author: tau apaan?

Zhou Yu: ntahlah...

Lee Xia

hahahaha makasih...

Author: Cao Pi sialan beraninya lo buat kek gitu ke pembaca gue yang berharga... mau gue bunuh? hah?

Cao Pi: aku gak tau... masalahnya aku gak sadar... hahaha... haha... ha... *kabur*

Author: *kejar Cao Pi*

Evil Red Thorn

hyahahaha... ketahuan yah... aku tau makanya aku berani... kamu betul Evil-san... dia lolicon... sama kek aku... hyahahahahah... oh aku

ingin cerita yang berbeda dari yang aslinya... "padahal gak tau yang sbenarnya" hyahahahaha... heheheh okeh...

scarlet and blossoms

wah keren aku pengen liat adegan bedarahnya... hyahahahahaha...wah kek mana yah... keknya bakalan masuk dalam catatanku nih...

biar nanti Xiao Qiao make semua senjata yang disebutin... hyahahahaha... hiks... rupanya kamu perhatian sampe tulisan nama yang

salah pun kamu bahas... hiks... baiklah aku akan buat catatannya... hyahahhaha

fanficmember

hyahahaha... gak apa aku emang mengharapkan kritikan... itu juga agar ceritanya tambah oke... tabun... ah... emang sengaja ku gituin...

biar Pang Tong gak cuma jadi pajangan ensiklopedia DW... hyahahahaha... ah Jin belum kebentuk... soalnya Sima Yi masih dakan Wei...

Aiko Ishikawa

alasan dimengerti... hyahahaha... hyahahahah ternyata kamu pratiin sampe tulisannya yah hiks... aku jadi terharu...

U: yokatta desune...

iya...

Cao Cao: oi sialan beraninya lo nukar julukan ama nama gue... *injek-injek Author*

Author: hyahahaha... lo cuma nginjek debu begok... hyahahhahaha *kabur*

ah iya **Disclaimer:** semua chara dalam cerita ni belong to KOEI

okeh kita masuk dalam cerita... hyahahhha... selamat menikmati *lari lagi*

* * *

Author: Ukh capek aku turun bentar ah... mau beli Baozi... *setelah turun* du du du... *senandung* wah beli dimana yah? Ah napa tuh? *liat orang2 berkerumun* wah... aku preview dulu deh... *keluarin Android*

*preview*

Setelah berpisah dengan Zhuge Liang, Zhou Yu jalan menuju toko yang ditunjuk oleh Zhuge Liang. Saat sedang berjalan dia merasa ada yang tengah mengikutinya, lalu ia melirik dan benar ia melihat 3 bayangan hitam tengah mengikutinya.

"hmm... sepertinya ada yang mengikutiku... tapi sebaiknya aku pergi ketempat yang lain dulu... aku harus bertemu mereka..." ucapnya sangat pelan lalu berjalan ke toko tempat tujuannya.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan akhirnya ia sampai di toko tujuannya... begitu sampai nampak Sun Ce, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Lu Xun, Lu Meng, dan Din Feng keluar dari toko tersebut.

" ahh... Tuan Zhou Yu..." ucap Xiao Qiao lari menuju Zhou Yu.

" ah... Xiao... fuh akhirnya aku bertemu dengan kalian..." ucapnya yang lansung di peluk oleh Xiao Qiao

Author: *gigit jari karena ngiri*

" hmm... Zhou Yu... bagaimana kamu sampai sini?" tanya Sun Ce.

" aku di beri tahu oleh Tuan Zhuge Liang dari Shu" ucap Zhou Yu menatap Sun Ce

" Tuan... sepertinya ada teman anda yang mengikuti anda..." ucap Din Feng merenggangkan tubuhnya.

" hahahaha... sepertinya begitu..." ucap Zhou Yu berbalik.

Begitu Zhou Yu berbalik, mereka melihat sebuah mobil limosin hitam berhenti di depan mereka, lalu beberapa orang dengan pakaian hitam keluar... tak lama 3 bayangan hitam yang mengikuti Zhou Yu tadi ikut keluar dan mereka juga menggunakan pakian hitam juga...

*play*

* * *

Author: oh gitu ceritanya... hmm... ya udah aku akan cerita lag... AAAHHH Baozi... *lari ke tempat orang jualan Baozi*

Uum: woi... ceritanya kek mana? *teriak*

Author: lo aja yang cerita dulu...

Uum: ukh... ya udah... kapan lagi aku akan cerita... hehehehe... oke pembaca untuk sementara aku dulu yang jadi narator... hehehehe... kita lanjut...

Eto... sampai mana yah? Hmm... oke dapat...

" mau apa kalian?" tanya Zhou Yu dengan tenang...

" tak usah banyak bicara... kami belum pernah melihat kalian disini... dari kelompok mana kalian? Hah?" ucap salah seorang dari orang berpakaian hitam.

" hmm... kelompok? Munkin yang mereka maksud adalah kerajaan..." ucap Zhou Yu setengah berbisik. " kami dari kelompok Wu..." ucapnya lantang.

" tak pernah dengar... beraninya kalian membuat kelompok baru di wilayah Xen ini... kalian harus mati..." ucap orang yang berbicara tadi sambil mengeluarkan machine gun begitu pun dengan anggotanya yang lain.

Melihat adanya senjata yang dikeluaran kelompok tadi membuat masyarakat menjarak dari kerumunan itu... tapi tidak dengan anggota Wu... mereka tak gentar walaupun mereka tidak tau senjata jenis apa yang digunakan oleh lawan mereka...

" Tuan Sun Ce... biar aku yang menghadapi mereka... Musou ku sudah penuh..." ucap Din Feng.

Uum: eh Musou? Emangnya masih bisa di gunain? *telpon Author* hallo... mereka make Musou emang masih bisa?

Author: akh aku gak peduli gak tau orang lagi rebutan Baozi... biarin aja mereka mau lakuin apa aja...

Uum: ah yaudah...

" hmm... baiklah aku tidak akan melakukan apapun...semuanya serahkan pada Din Feng" ucap Sun Ce dengan pada yang lain... yang lain pun hanya diam mengerti... lalu Din Feng maju...

" huh... mau apa kau?" ucap orang yang tadi bicara.

" hahahaha... mau apa? Tentu saja mau melumat kalian bocah tengik..." ucap Din Feng nyengir.

" sialan... tembak..." ucapnya... lalu mereka menembak Din Feng... tapi sebelum mereka menembak mereka sudah tepar(?)

Uum: hah? Tepar? Kok bisa... ukh... ngaco nih... ya udah preview dulu...

*Preview* *slow motion*

Tampak Din Feng mengeluarkan Musounya... begitu siap ia lansung menyerang orang-orang dari Xen... pertama ia memukul tepat pada hulu hati orang yang bicara pertama tadi, lalu melayangkan tendangan pada 2 orang disebelahnya, setelah itu ia melayangkan pukulan bertubi-tubi pada yang lainnya... *capek nulis* tapi ada yang aneh... Din Feng entah kenapa melayangkan satu pukulan yang tak berarah...

*play*

* * *

Uum: ah biarlah... yang penting aku tau sekarang hahahaha...

Author: nih... Baozi... buat upah gantiin aku... *kasih Baozi pada Uum*

Uum: ah makasih... gyaaaaa... *kaget liat muka Author yang bonyok* napa? Kok bonyok?

Author: itu tuh... liat waktu preview... nampak Din Feng nonjok gak berarah kan? Dia nonjok aku... *elus elus muka*

Uum: *liat Preview* ah benar... oh jadi waktu ini... duh kasian... ya udah aku makan duluan yah... silakan lanjutin Author... bye bye...

Author: huh... mau enaknya ndiri... adududuh *elus elus muka*... sampe mana nih? Ah...

Setelah para anggota Xen tumbang Zhou Yu lansung mendekati salah satu dari mereka. Lalu mengankatnya dan memasang tampang seram...

" katakan... dimana markas kalian? Aku ingin banyak menanyakan masalah dunia ini pada raja kalian!" ucapnya pada orang yang dipegangnya.

" huh kau kira aku akan bocorkan rahasia kelompok hanya dengan ini? Hah? Hahahahah" ucap orang itu dengan sinis.

" hmm... begitu... *tampar* bicaralah aku sudah banyak membunuh orang hingga saat ini... tidak hanya puluhan tapi ratusan... kau kira aku becanda hah?" ucap Zhou Yu dengan wajah lebih seram

" ukh... aku tak..." ia berhenti bicara melihat tampang Zhou Yu yang tambah seram. "baiklah... kalian pergilah ke arah utara... saat melihat tanda yin dan yang dengan warna biru muda di sekitarnya di situlah markas kami... ukh..." ucap orang itu ketakutan.

" Tuan... wajahmu menakutkan..." ucap Xiao Qiao ketakutan

" ah maafkan aku aku tak akan melakukannya lagi... hmm baiklah... ayo Tuan Sun Ce sebaiknya kita bergegas kesana..." ucap Zhou Yu begitu melepas orang yang di pegangnyan tadi.

" ayo!" ucap Sun Ce segera melangkah menuju tempat yang di tunjukan oleh orang tadi.

" uhuk..." Din Feng tiba-tiba ambruk.

" Tuan Di Feng ada apa?" ucap Lu Meng yang berada di dekatnya lansung menangkapnya.

" a... aku tak tau... sejak memakai Masou tadi... tubuhku seperti kehilangan tenaga..." ucap Din Feng kepayahan.

" hmm... sepertinya itu masalahnya... baiklah aku akan membantumu berjalan tuan Din Feng Lu Xun bantu aku..." ucap Lu Meng pada Lu Xun.

" baik master..." ucap Lu Xun segera membantu Din Feng berjalan.

" sebentar kita tak perlu jalan... sepertinya kita bisa pergi dengan cepat..." ucap Zhou Yu menghentikan langkah yang lain.

" apa maksudmu Tuan" ucap Xiao Qiao.

" mereka datang dengan kendaraan ini kenapa tidak kita gunakan saja..." ucap Zhou Yu sambil menunjuk Limo yang di pakai oleh orang-orang Xen.

" hmm... tapi tak ada yang bisa mengendarainya..." ucap Lu Meng

" tak masalah kita suruh orang tadi mengendarainya..." ucap Zhou Yu berbalik ke arah orang yang di tanyainya tadi. " hei.. kau bawa kami ketempat yang kau bicarakan tadi..." ucapnya menyeret orang itu.

" tidaaaak... kau tak mau... aku akan di bunuh kalau begitu..." ucapnya histeris.

" hmmm... kau mau mati sekarang atau nanti itu pilihanmu..." ucap ucap Sun Ce mendekat ke arah Zhou Yu.

" ukh ba... baiklah... aku akan mengantar kalian..." ucapnya pasrah, lalu mereka segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

* * *

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang tak terlalu lama mereka akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan. Begitu mereka keluar dari mobil, mobil segera berlalu... lalu mereka lansung masuk ke dalam bangunan yang ada di depan mereka. Setibanya di dalam meraka di cegat oleh beberapa orang.

" Tuan biarkan aku saja" ucap Xiao Qiao begitu melihat Zhou Yu ingin maju

" tak apa... aku tak setega itu menyuruh seorang yang ku cinta maju..." ucap Zhou lansung menahan Xiao Qiao.

Mendengar ucapan Zhou Yu, Xiao Qiao lansung terdiam malu. Lalu Zhou Yu maju, tak butuh waktu yang lama bagi Zhou Yu untuk menyelesaikan urusannya. Lalu mereka melanjutkan jalan mereka menuju ruangan teratas. Sesampainya mereka di atas.

#GUBRAK...

" siapa kalian?" ucap seorang pria gemuk berpakaian kemeja ungu dengan emas melingkar di lehernya.

" kami dari Wu kami kesini untuk mendapatkan yang kami inginkan..." ucap Sun Ce jelas.

" apa mau mu... apa kalian mau ku bunuh...? hah?" ucap pria gemuk itu sambil mengacungkan pistol pada Sun Ce.

" hah? Apa kau bilang mau membunuhku? Itu pun kalau kau bisa..." ucap Sun Ce sudah berada di depan pria itu dengan menghunuskan pedangnya.

" hiiii... maafkan aku..." ucap Pria itu menjatuhkan pistol di tangannya.

" hmm... bagus... orang seperti memang hanya berguna untuk peran figuran..." ucap Sun... waaaa... itu gak ada dalam naskah woi... *pukul Sun Ce*

Sun Ce: sialan beraninya kamu mukul aku...

Author: itu salah lo... sialan... *brenti nyerang karena Da Qiao tiba-tiba berada di tengah* ukh... Da Qiao-chan tolong minggir...

Sun Ce: benar Da Tolong minggir...

Da Qiao: maaf tuan... cerita chapter ini sudah terlalu panjang pembaca sudah mulai bosan... cepatlah kita selesaikan cerita ini...

Author: ah... aku yang buat cerita jadi terserah aku donk...

Da Qiao: ... ... ... ... Sialan jadi lo mau nantangin gue? Hah? Sini gue kasih lo pukulan terbaik gue... *pukul Author* *Author terbang* CIH... ah... sifat jelekku keluar lagi... maaf tuan silahkan di lanjutkan...

Sun Ce: *terdiam*

Ukh... adududuh... kayak de ja vu deh... duh... ya udah... kita lanjut...

" ukh... apa mau anda tuan...?" ucap pria itu ketakutan.

" aku ingin menguasai Hongkong..." ucap Sun Ce.

" i...itu tak munkin tuan karena di Hongkong sudah di bagi atas wilayah-wilayah yang masing-masing dimiliki oleh angota mafia yang berbeda tuan..." ucap pria itu menjelaskan ketidak munkinan permintaan Sun Ce.

" hmm... jadi untuk menjadi penguasa Hongkong kami harus menguasai para mafia yang mengusai daerahnya... hmm... itu mudah... itu sama dengan yang kita lakukan selama ini tuan..." ucap Lu Meng mendudukan Din Feng di sofa.

" itu mustahil tuan karena nada harus memiliki berbagai hal yang susah di dapatkan..."ucap pria itu semakin berkeringat.

" hmm... itu mudah... apa gunanya kami menduduki tempat ini jika bukan untuk tujuan itu..." ucap Lu Xun mendekat ke arah Sun Ce.

" itu benar..." ucap Sun Ce.

" baiklah tuan.. aku akan memberikan wilayahku pada anda... tapi biarkan aku hidup..." ucap pria itu.

" hahahaha... tentu saja aku membutuhkan tempat bertanya disini... kau akan ku biarkan hidup.. jadi sebagai gantinya kau akan mengajarkan kami untuk memakai segala senjata dan kendaraan yang ada disini..." ucap Sun Ce berjalan ke tempat pria itu lalu duduk di Sofa tempat pria itu duduk sebelumnya.

" apa maksud tuan?" ucap pria itu.

" huh... kamu tak perlu tau... cukup turuti saja perintahnya..." ucap Zhou Yu.

" baiklah tuan aku akan menurut..." ucap pria itu mundur.

" baiklah... kita mulai penaklukan Hongkong... hahahahahaha" ucap Sun Ce dengan lantang.

* * *

tsuduku (bersambung)

hyahahahah akhirnya Chapter 4 finish... hore... kanpai... *minum coco panas* yey...

U: yey... akhirnya aku muncul sbagai narator... kanpai...

ah ya mulai chapter selanjutnya kita bakalan masuk cerita mafianya... hyahahhaa... okeh... thanks buat baca cerita ku yang kurang pendek (?) hyahahahaha... *plak* gomenasai...

soreja review onegaishimasu... matta nee...


	5. Chapter 5: let's take it

**A/N**: hyahahahaha akhirnya chapter 5 selesai setelah semedi mencari wangsit buat lanjutin cerita yang panjang (malas-malasan sieh seberenya) akhirnya aku berhasil ngelanjutinnya... yeah... gak usah lama-lama aku dah kangen balas reviews dari pembaca sekalian... ayo kita masuk seksi... ah salah maksudku sesi balas Reviews

* * *

Lee Xia

hyahahaha makasih pujiannya... hyahahaha aku ingin tetep nampakin keadaan asli dari game punya KOEI ini... hyahahaha aku memang Author yang baik *plak* aduh siapa sih? pengen tau siapa yang bisa mukul Author... *plak buk* ah iya maaf...

Aiko Ishikawa

hyahahaha tepat sekali mereka emang mafia abal-abal... pakaian aja yang keren tapi cuma berani palakin pedagang sekitar... huh dasar preman... sankyuu... aku jadi makin semangat karena di beri semangat coba kalo di kasih bakso pasti bakalan lebih semangat... :3

xtreme guavaniko

Author : iya Da sabar yah...

Da Qiao : jangan sok akrab dasar Author sialan... huh...

Author : wah... hmmm Sun Ce kamu di tanyain tuh...

Sun Ce : ya aku memang mau memperluas wilayah kalau bisa dan pasti bisa dunia ini akan menjadi wilayahku...

Author : wah keinginan yang muluk...

Sun Ce : *buang muka*

Scarlet and Blossom

Zhou Yu dan Xiao Qiao : makasih...

Author : Da Qiao bohong aku beneran diancam pake piso kemaren ni... dia ngan... *nampak Da Qiao ngeluarin piso dari lengan bajunya* hyahahahaa itu emang klonnya kok... *pale*

Da Qiao : da na~ :)

Evil Red Thorn

Author : mau berapa? ah ku kasih 2 aja... soalnya tinggal 2... :3 Din Feng pingsan karena kurang latihan...

Din Feng : beraninya lo bilang gue kurang latihan mata lo rabun hah?

Author : emang iya...

Din Feng : *sweatdrop* ahh... gak nampak tubuh berotot gue... hah?

Author : ah aku gak begitu tertarik ama otot cowok... huh... ah cewek cakep... *Da Qiao Lock On* Da Qiao... *lari ke Da Qiao* *di musou Din Feng* ukh... D-Da Qiao mintak ta-tanda tangan... *tarik rok Da Qiao* ah...

Da Qiao : *blush* sialan... lagi2 lo bikin gue malu... ni Author emang cari mati... *musou Author*

* * *

Uum: ah Author lagi di musou... oke kita lanjut aja deh... hahahaha asik nih liatnya... andai ada popcorn *tiba-tiba popcorn muncul* wah... haar terus... yeeey... ah iya

**Disclaimer**: semua karakter dalam cerita ini punya KOEI, skali lagi punya KOEI kalau punya Author... kalau punya Author pasti dah di jadiin harem...

oke silahkan menikmati...

* * *

Nampak Sun Ce tengah memangku dagunya sambil mendengar Lu Xun memberi beberapa gambaran yang telah ia dapat setelah melakukan beberapa INVESTIGASI(?) pada para anak buahnya yang berasal dari mafia Xen.

"tuan ia adalah beberapa gambaran yang telah saya dapatkan... peta Hongkong saat ini terbagi atas 5 bagian besar, yaitu: Ren, Feng, Chen, Shu, dan Hyo..." ucapnya menjelaskan.

" hmm aku mendengar nama Shu, hmm itu sangat aneh karena mereka juga baru datang ke masa depan sama seperti kita bagaimana mereka sudah bisa menjadi mafia besar?" ucap Sun Ce menegapkan badannya.

" tuan... kalau saya boleh bicara Shu sudah lama menjadi mafia besar di Hongkong tuan..." ucap Cheng Kong yang menjadi boss dari mafia Xen sebelumnya.

" hmm itu sangat aneh... bagaimana menurutmu tuan Lu Meng?" tanya Sun Ce pada Lu Meng yang sedang membersihkan tombak kesayangannya.

" hmm aku juga sedikit merasa aneh tuan... karena menurut tuan Zhou Yu ia bertemu dengan tuan Zhuge Liang, dan sepertinya ia juga sedikit kebingunan dengan keadaannya saat itu. Itu menandakan ia baru saja datang ke masa depan" Ucap Lu Meng menjelaskan pemikirannya sambil meletakkan tombaknya.

" saya juga sepemikiran dengan master tuan..." ucap Lu Xun menduung gurunya.

"aku sedikit ragu... tapi biarlah untuk saat ini kita angga saja Shu yang menjadi mafia besar itu bukan Shu yang kita kenal... baiklah Lu Xun apa lagi yang telah kau temukan?" ucap Sun Ce sambil bersandar.

" baiklah tuan... di masa ini orang telah menemukan kendaraan yang lebih cepat dibandingkan kuda, sehingga kita bisa lebih cepat dari satu tempat ke tempat lain... lalu untuk perang manusia sudah tidak menggunakan senjata yang kita gunakan selama ini, mereka telah menggunakan senjata api yang dapat melontarkan peluru dengan kecepatan tinggi..." ucap Lu Xun.

" seperti yang kau sarungkan itu Cheng?" tanya Sun Ce pada Cheng Kong.

" ya tuan ini adalah jenis senjata ringan, senjata api terbagi atas tiga jenis yaitu tipe hand gun, machine gun, dan sniper gun..." ucapnya menjelaskan.

" lanjutkan..." ucap Sun Ce.

" hand Gun digunakan saat berjarak dekat dengan musuh, machine gun digunakan ketika melakukan penyerbuan dalam jarak menengah, dan sniper digunakan untuk melakukan serangan jarak jauh..." ucapnya Cheng Kong lagi.

" benar tuan dan saya telah melakukan beberapa pemikiran penggunaan senjata api saat ini berdasarkan kemampuan serta sifat dari anggota keluarga kita tuan..." ucap Lu Xun melanjutkan perkataan dari Cheng Kong.

* * *

Lalu Lu Xun menjelaskan pembagian penggunaan senjata api pada anggota keluarga lainnya.

" bagaimana dengan kami? Apa kami tidak mendapatkan senjata api?" ucap Xiao Qiao karena ia dan Da Qiao tidak mendapatkan senjata.

" hmm maaf nona, saya tidak dapat memikirkan tipe senjata yang tepat untuk nona karena selama ini nona menggunakan kipas sebagai senjata." Ucap Lu Xun agak kebingungan.

" sebaiknya kamu tidak usah masuk dalam medan pertempuran Xiao..." ucap Zhou Yu.

" tapi tuan saya juga ingin berguna untuk keluarga kita..." ucap Xiao Qiao agak marah.

" tapi aku tak ingin kamu terluka nantinya..." ucap Zhou Yu cemas.

" apa tuan tidak ingat bagaimana kita bertempur bersama, bahkan menurut saya bertempur dengan tuan adalah hal yang paling menegangkan sekaligus menyenangkan karena kemanapun saya pergi tuan selalu bersama dengan saya untuk menjaga saya..." ucap Xiao Qiao dengan air mata berlinang.

Author: woooiii Zhou Yu bodoh apa yang kau lakukan? Xiao Qiao nangis tuh...

Zhou Yu: diamlah... orang sedang serius...

Author: ukh baiklah... *berjalan ke pojokan* dasar pria tak tau perasaan wanita mau di tolongin malah nolak dasar Pe A'

" tapi..." Ucap Zhou Yu yang lansung di potong oleh Sun Ce.

" sudahlah...! Da bagaimana menurutmu apa kamu ingin masuk pertempuran?  
" kalau saya terserah tuan saja, tapi kalau boleh jujur saya ingin berada dekat dengan tuan baik itu di saat senang maupun dalam keadaan perang." Ucap Da Qiao menunduk.

" baiklah kalau begitu berikan mereka salah satu hand gun yang cocok untuk mereka..." ucap Sun Ce dan diiringi senyum Da Qiao dan Xiao Qiao.

" tapi Sun Ce..." ucap Zhou Yu yang agak menyesalkan keputusan Sun Ce.

" tenang saja Zhou Yu kau pikir sudah berapa banyak perperangan yang kita menangkan berkat mereka di sisi kita? Kalau kau tetap tidak setuju anggap saja senjata ini untuk menjaga diri mereka..." ucap Sun Ce tersenyum.

" ukh... baiklah... tapi ingat Xiao Qiao jika kamu dalam medan perang jangan pernah menjauh dari ku..." ucap Zhou Yu.

" baiklah tuan..." ucap Xiao Qiao senang.

Beberapa saat kemudian

" baiklah nona telah mendapatkan senjata yang tepat untuk nona, saya telah mempersiapkan tempat untuk berlatih kita semua... saya harap latihan ini akan menjadikan kita semakin kuat dan peka terhadap penggunaan senjata api ini..." ucap Lu Xun menjelaskan rencannya.

" baiklah kita akan melakukan latihan menggunakan senjata ini... kita akan berangkat besok pagi berkemaslah..." ucap Sun Ce.

Author: ano... senjata lama kalian gimana? Boleh untukku? Biar ku jual... hehehehe...  
Sun Ce: kau kira aku akan memberikan senjata terbaik ini untuk mu hah? Jangan bodoh... *other wu Chara mengangguk*

Author: huh... pelit... *pergi*

* * *

Lalu mereka mulai berkemas untuk persiapan latihan besok... dan di kamar Zhou Yu dan Xiao Qiao.

" aku sebenarnya menolak keputusan Sun Ce untuk memasukkan mu dalam medan perang nanti..." ucap Zhou Yu ketika duduk di atas ranjang pada Xiao Qiao yang sedang menyisir rambutnya.

" kenapa tuan?" ucap Xiao Qiao menoleh dari cermin.

" aku tak ingin kamu terluka, ntah kenapa aku punya firasat buruk mengenai ini..." ucap Zhou Yu menatap Xiao Qiao dalam-dalam.

" tapi tuan..." ucap Xiao Qiao yang air matanya kembali berlinang.

Author: lagi-lagi kau buat Xiao Qiao nangis... laki-laki bodoh...! * keluar dari kolong kasur*

Zhou yu: hah kau keluar dari mana? Kolong ranjang ini kan sempit banget? *bingung*

Author: hahahaha aku adalah Author aku bisa keluar dari mana saja... hahahaha *bangga*

Xiao Qiao : KYAAAAAAAAA... mesum... keluar kamu dari kamarku... *pukul Author pake cermin*

Author : GYAAAA... sakit tau... aduh... aku kan Cuma mau nolongin kamu... aduh...

Xiao Qiao: aku tak peduli bagaimana pun dia suami ku ini masalah kami keluar kamu...

Author : tapi kalau aku gak disini bagaimana aku akan tau jalan ceritanya? *lari*

Xiao Qiao : KE... LU... AR... *pasang wajah seram*

Zhou Yu : *sweatdrop*

Author : ukh baiklah... *keluar lewat pintu* hehehehe untung aku sudah beli alat mata-mata yang mahal ini... nah dimana dia? * bongkar-bongkar kotak * ah ini... Lalat Berbentuk lalat dan monitornya... ah kok mirip anime DORA*MON yah? Ah sudahlah... oke switch on... #BZZZZZZZZZ... nah intip lah didalam lihat apa yang terjadi... *lalat terbang*

" sejak kapan tuan tidak mempercayai saya? Apa sudah selemah itukah saya di mata tuan?" ucap Xiao Qiao meneteskan air mata.

" bukan aku tak pernah menganngapmu lemah... aku selalu menganggap kamu sebagai wanita yang kuat..." ucap Zhou Yu mendekati Xiao Qiao.

" lalu kenapa tuan? Kenapa? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti dengan keadaan ini... tak pernah tuan bersikap seperti ini sebelumnya..." ucap Xiao Qiao menunduk tak ingin air matanya nampak lebih banyak menetes.

" aku hanya tak ingin kamu meninggalkanku hanya itu... aku takut akan kehilangan kamu... itu lah ketakutan yang paling besar dalam hidupku..." ucapnya mengangkat Xiao Qiao dan memeluknya.

" tuan... " ucap Xiao Qiao mengangkat kepalanya lalu muka mereka berdekatan dan akhirnya berciuman.

Author : ukh sialan mereka berciuman... eh tapi jangan-jangan ini bakalan jadi chapter yang itu lagi... hehehehe... oke nonton lagi ah... *nampak Xiao Qiao melepas ciumannya... dan mendekat ke arah lalat* #plak #ZzZzZzZz eh? #GUBRAK *bunyi pintu di banting*

Xiao Qiao : woi Author Stalker mesum... apa-apan ini... hah? Mau ngintip kami hah? Dasar sialan... ini... kejadian yang jarang tau... *pukul Author ampe babak belur*

Author : ukh... kenapa jadi begini... ah sudahlah aku tunggu sampai besok ah... apa yang bakalan terjadi yah? *terbang ke langit* woi um... tolong kompresnya donk... badanku sakit-sakit semua nih...

Uum: wah napa tu muka? Tambah jelek aja?

Author : aku di pukulin Xiao Qiao...

Uum: emang napa?

Author : abis ngintipin dia bemesraan sama Zhou Yu...

Uum : *sweatdrop* iya lah... *pergi ke dapur* nih kompres sendiri gak tau orang lagi main G*D *F W*R...

Author : huh...

* * *

Baiklah kita lompat ke masa setelah mereka selesai berlatih... soalnya capek untuk ngebuat waktu mereka lagi latihan... anggap ini jadi rahasia ntuk membuat senjata serta jurus mereka menjadi surprise nantinya.. yei aku memang hebat... *plak* aduh... iya maaf aku memang biasa... dah kan... oke nah mereka akan memulai untuk menaklukan kelompok Ren, yang berada paling dekat dengan daerha kekuasaan mereka.

" baiklah tuan sebaiknya kita mulai menaklukan daerah Ren karena pertama mereka berada paling dekat dengan kita yang kedua wilayah mereka berada di dekat dermaga sehingga nantinya kita bisa mendapatkan untung dari sana..." ucap Lu Xun.

" terserah ku serahkan urusan strategi pada kalian bertiga..." ucap Sun Ce ada Lu Xun, Zhou Yu, dan Lu meng.

" tuan saya rasa ini akan sedikit membuat tuan kesusahan karena walaupun wilayah Ren adalah yang paling kecil tapi mereka punya pertahanan yang sangat kuat karena itulah sampai saat ini belum ada mafia yang dapat menguasai wilayah mereka." Ucap Cheng Kong menyampaikan pikirannya.

" hmm... kami bertiga telah memikirkan hal itu.. baiklah saya akan memberikan penjelasan tentang misi kita, pada intinya ada tiga langkah yang akan kita lakukan kekacauan, penghancuran, dan penangkapan." Ucap Lu Meng.

" kenapa tidak lansung hancurkan? " tanya Sun Ce yang nampak tak sabar.

" sabar... kita harus melakukan hal ini karena kita takkan bisa maju jika hanya lansung menghancurkan karena mereka memiliki sistem penjagaan yang sangat hebat... hal ini telah kami pikirkan berdasarkan hasil musyawarah sert kondisi yang telah kami tinjau..." ucap Zhou Yu menenangkan Sun Ce.

Author : wah musyawarah... kek indonesia aja yah..

Sun Ce: diamlah Author bodoh... kami sedang serius...

Author : ukh kenapa sih di Chapter ini aku gak bisa bikin lawak... kenapa kalian semua harus serius coba... kalau kalian mau tinggal sogok aja aku... biar kalian jadi pemilik hongkong...

Uum : ahh.. sudah jangan ganggu... mereka sedang sibuk... dan satu lagi sogo itu dosa... dah maaf ya semua... *seret Author*

" huh.. baiklah... aku terima rencana ini..." ucap Sun kembali tenang.

" baiklah rencana ini akan kita lakukan 3 hari lagi setelah kita mendapatkan kiriman senjata yang kita perlukan..." ucap Zhou Yu.

Okeh kita akan lanjutkan cerita pada 3 hari kemudian ketika... ah pokoknya ceritanya bakalan maju-mundur deh nantinya biar kayak di pilem-pilem...

* * *

#DHUUUAAARRR...

terdengar suara ledakan di daerah utara wilayah Ren... dan diikuti dari daerah timur... lalu berlanjut hingga daerah selatan... mendengar hal itu Ling Ren boss dari mafia Ren lansung memerinthkan anak buahnya menyelidiki keadaan di tempat peledakan terjadi... ia memasukkan keadaan pada keadaan perang... lalu para mafia dari Ren menuju ke Timur dari wilayah mereka, dan melakukan pelaku peledakan wilayah mereka... setelah beberpa saat mencari akhirnya mereka menemukan Din Feng dan Lu Meng. Ding tengah memegang sebuah pelontar martil (bazoka) dan sebuah shotgun bersender di punggungnya. Sedangkan Din Feng tengah memegang sebuah M4A1 sebuah machine gun dan beberapa granat bersarang di dadanya.

" hmm... jadi kalian gelombang pertama... ya baiklah... kalau cecunguk seperti kalian cukup dengan tanganku..." ucapnya dengan senyum sinis.

" Tuan... ingat saat ini kita hanya perlu membuat rusuh... sehingga mereka akan lebih memperketat penjagaan mereka..." ucap Lu Meng sambil menepuk pundak Din Feng.

" hmm aku mengerti itu... aku mendengarkan isi rencana dengan baik... " ucap Din Feng.

" baiklah mari kita mulai..." ucap Lu Meng mempersiapkan senjata apinya.

Uum : mmm... Author Lu Meng kenapa gak pakai tombak aja? Kan lebih oke...

Author : huh dasar newbie... tentu saja karena karena lebih keren... YEAH... ah maksudku Lu Meng hanya mengeluarkan tombaknya ketika menghadapi musuh yang berat karena ini sudah di masa depan maka senajatanya akan kita pakai senjata modern... tapi tenang senjata mereka bakalan ke pake kok nantinya... AHHHH shimata kenapa aku malah membuka salah satu rahasia cerita ini... ah maa ii... pokoknya... kita lanjutin aja... nanti malah keceplosan lagi...

* * *

Tsuduku

Author: yey... selesai... hiks... selesai... aku terharu... *pergi ke sudut ruangan sambil minum coco panas*

Uum: wah dia terharu... lebih baik aku yang merayakan... kanpai... hahaahha seperti biasa Author selalu minta untuk di hujat habis-habisan... tolong di reviews...

Author: sonotouri da... review onegashimasu...

Kuroragi Uum: matta naa... *lambai-lambai*


	6. Chapter 6: traitor

K: yei ayam bek... *plak* ukh... akhirnya setelah perjuangan dan pertumpahan darah...  
U: gak usah lebai... lansung mulai aja...  
K: bentar aku lagi merayakan kemenanganku... ukh... akhirnya aku kembali... oke balas review...

xtreme guavaniko  
Author: bener Ding Feng...?  
Ding Feng: bukan aku bukannya gak bisa aku cuma pake yang disurh itu aja... dan lagi susah bawa-bawa tombak kalau bawa senjata api ini...  
Author: Da na... and thanks for review...

Aiko Ishikawa  
hahahaha... munkin juga aku kepikiran dari situ... thanks buat review...

scarlet and blossom Xiao and Zhou: maaf.. kami gak bisa se sadis nona Yuno... dia itu dah dewa... ukh...  
Author: wah... beneran? hyahahaha istriku memang hebat...*ngarep*... oke thanks for reviewnya...

Evil Red Thorn  
hyahahaha tenang genre fic ini tetap sama... ini masih bagus di baca oleh anak kecil... emang anak kecil baca fic? saa~! hyahaahaha makasih pujiannya... tapi sifat asli ku itu baru2 muncul lo... soalnya selama ini terpendam... gak pernah nampak... ntah kenapa akhir2 ini jadi muncul gitu aja... hmmm... apa yang terjadi yah? okeh thanks for review...

**warning:** seluruh karakter dalam fic ini punyanya akang KOEI...

* * *

Lu meng telah selesai menyiapkan senjatanya, jadi dia mulai maju. Dia mulai menembak anggota mafia Ren yang sudah di depannya. Dia mulai menembak dengan tenang. Satu persatu mulai dia tembak, lalu mulai berjalan… setelah pertempuran yang aga sengit mereka akhirnya selesai membasmi anggota Ren yang tadinya di depan mereka dan sekarang telah tepar….

U: wah membasmi… kek membasmi serangga ya?

K: diam lah…

" baiklah Tuan kita mundur sekarang ini sudah cukup…" ucap Lu Meng pada Ding Feng

" oke…" mengikuti Lu Meng dari belakang.

Tapi saat berjalan terdengar letusan senjata api dari jauh dan Lu Meng lansung rebah… dan Nampak darah keluar dari bahunya…

" ukh… sniper… aku tidak memperhitungkn ini… untunglah hanya menyerempet bahuku… " ucap Lu Meng menahan bahunya…

" Tuan apa Tuan baik-baik saja…?" ucap Ding Feng sambil mengangkat Lu Meng ketempat aman…

" ukh… aku tak apa… Tuan sebaiknya Tuan tinggalkan saya, dan bergerak ketempat selanjutnya…"

" huh jangan bodoh Tuan… tak munkin saya meninggalkan Tuan… saya akan mengangkat Tuan… tapi sebelumnya kita harus membunuh sniper itu dulu… apa Tuan tau dimana dia?"

" ukh… kalau dari suara dan arah tembakan… dia ada di arah jam 5 kita saat ini… dia berada di ketinggian sekitar 15 meter… "

" hmm… sebentar…" ucap Ding Feng mengintip tempat yang di sebutkan oleh Lu meng.

" hmm… aku melihatnya… baiklah…." Ding Feng berkata sambil memasukkan sebuah peluru bazooka kedalam bazokanya.

Setelah merasa siap… ia melompat keluar dari persembunyiaanya… begitu memijakkan kakinya sebuah tembakan hampir mengenainya… dia tersenyum dan tak memperdulikan hal itu lalu ia membidik tempat yang dilihatnya tadi… dan #DHUAAR #WUSSS #DOKAN

U: wah sound effectnya aneh…

K: DIAM…

" oke Tuan… aku sudah selesai… kita berangkat…" ucap Ding Feng memangku bahu Lu Meng yang tak terluka dan berlalu dari tempat itu…

* * *

Di tempat lain… Nampak Lu Xun, Xiao Qiao dan Zhou Yu tengah menyelinap di antara kerbutan yang diakibatkan oleh Ding Feng dan Lu Meng.

" baiklah Tuan… sekarang kita akan maju… ini sudah saatnya…" ucap Lu Xun pada Zhou Yu

Ia menyiapkan Uzi sub-machinnya… sedangkan Zhou Yu menyipakan F-2000-nya… dan Xiao Qiao menggunakan Longiver sebuah handgun dengan pembidik laser di kedua tangannya… setelah merasa oke mereka mulai mengendap-endap ketempat yang paling tinggi di empat itu… mereka yakin kalau bos dari kelompok Ren ada disana… dan saat mereka tengah mengendap-endap… grup penyerangan telah mulai bergerak. Grup penyerang terdiri dari Sun Ce yang menggunakan AK47, Da Qiao yang menggunakan Longiver dia menggunaka Longiver dengan cara yang sama dengan Xiao Qiao, serta anak buah dari Cheng Kong… mereka maju membabi buta. Mereka melepas tembakan yang selalu tepat sasaran. Kombinasi Sun Ce dan Da Qiao sangat memukau, mereka saling membantu, dan saling menjaga… walaupun Da Qiao tampak gugup tapi ia selalu tepat sasaran.

" Tuan, peluru Tuan tinggal satu sebaiknya Tuan mengisi ulang…" ucap Da Qiao ketika berada di dekat Sun Ce.

" hah? Oh baiklah…" ucap Sun Ce, begitu ia membuka sarang peluru ternyata benar peluru yang ada di dalamnya tinggal satu. Lalu ia segera mengisi ulang.

" kau Hebat Da, bisa tau banyak peluruku yang tertinggal…" ucap Sun Ce.

" mmm… saya selalu menghitung jumlah tembakan Tuan…" ucapnya malu.

" hahahaha… kamu memang istriku…." Ucap Sun Ce Lantang.

"…" Muka Da Qiao memerah.

Lalu mereka maju kembali…. Kita beralih ke kelompok Zhou Yu. Mereka sudah berada di dalam bangunan yang mereka tuju.

" baiklah formasinya adalah aku yang di belakang, Xiao kamu di belakangku, dan Lu Xun kamu jaga bagian belakang" ucap Zhou Yu menjelaskan.

" baiklah…" ucap Xiao Qiao. Sedangan Lu Xun hanya diam karena dia sudah tau bentuk formasi ini.

"ayo…" ucap Zhou Yu dan mereka mulai bergerak.

" WOI… DISINI ADA 3 ORANG…" ucap salah satu dari anggota Ren yang memergoki mereka.

" sial… kita ketahuan… maju…" ucap Zhou Yu tapi belum lama Zhou Yu berkata orang tadi sudah terkapar karena tembakan Xiao Qiao. Melihat itu Zhou Yu hanya terdiam.

" bagus nona… ayo kita bergerak…" ucap Lu Xun, tak berapa lama mereka pergi mereka sudah di kepung.

" ukh… sial kita terkepung… kalau begini… mudah-mudahan saja berhasil…" ucap Lu Xun.

Setelah berkata demikian Lu Xun memejamkan matanya, lalu tubuhnya bersinar. Melihat tubuh Lu Xun bersinar Zhou Yu dan Xiao Qiao dan mafia dari Ren terpana, lalu sinar dari tubuh Lu Xun perpusat pada senjatanya. Ketika semua sinar telah terpusat pada senjatanya Lu Xun membuka matanya, dan terdengar sebuah tembakan terdengar sangat cepat dan para anggota Ren yang tadinya mengerubungi mereka terdiam dan seketika itu juga ambruk.

" apa yang terjadi…" ucap Zhou Yu yang bingung.

" saya telah menembaki mereka semua…" ucap Lu Xun.

" tapi saya hanya mendengar satu suara tembakan…" ucap Xiao Qiao tambah bingung, Zhou Yu mengangguk menyetujui.

" itu karena Musou yang saya masukkan ke dalam senjata saya, jadi gerakan saya sangat cepat dibuatnya…" ucap Lu Xun tersenyum.

" hah… Musou bisa di masukkan ke dalam senjata api? Apa munkin?" ucap Zhou Yu.

" awalnya saya ragu ini juga adalah pertama kalinya saya mencoba, tapi ternyata berhasil." Ucap Lu Xun

" yah… sudahlah nanti saja penjelasannya… sekarang kita harus menuju tempat bos mereka…" ucap Zhou Yu.

Mereka berlari menuju ruang paling atas… tak berapa langkah berlari tiba-tiba Lu Xun terjatuh ia merasa tubuhnyu melemah… lalu Zhou Yu dan Xiao Qiao mendekatinya.

" kau kenapa Lu Xun?" ucap Zhou Yu.

" sepertinya ini efek menggunakan Musou di masa ini… tubuhku tiba-tiba mati rasa dan kelelahan… munkin ini yang terjadi pada Tuan Ding Feng kemaren ini…" ucap Lu Xun mencoba duduk dan di bantu oleh Zhou Yu.

" sebaiknya Tuan maju duluan saya nanti akan menyusul begitu kekuatan saya terkumpul kembali." Ucap Lu Xun yang telah duduk dan mengumpulkan tenaga.

Setelah melihat Lu Xun cukup baik Zhou Yu dan Xiao Qiao meninggalkan Lu Xun, sesampainya mereka disana mereka di kejutkan oleh seseorang yang telah duduk di kursi dengan seonggokan mayat berada di sebelahnya. Orang itu tengah membersihkan pedangnya dengan lap tangan.

" hai… kalian terlambat… aku lah yang berhasil mendapatkan tempat ini duluan… hahahaha…" ucap orang itu.

" Cao Cao…" ucap Zhou Yu. Yap dia adalah Cao Cao.

" bagaimana anda bisa di…" ucapan Xiao Qiao terhenti karena sesuatu.

Merasa ada yang aneh Zhou Yu menolehkan pandangannya pada Xiao Qiao, dan dia sangat terkejut atas apa yang dilihatnya. Nampak sebuah kuku besi menembus perut Xiao Qiao dari belakang, lalu Zhou Yu Melihat ke belakang Xiao Qiao, Nampak Zhang He ada disana sedang tersenyum.

" sialan…" teriak Zhou Yu menembak Zhang He, tapi Zhang He lansung menghilang dan sudah berada di di samping Cao Cao.

" Duh… jangan asal tembak dong ah… kan bahaya…" ucap Zhang He dengan logat bicaranya yang aneh…

Zhang He: ini bukan aneh… ini seni…

Author: ah baiklah…. Ku perbaiki… "ucap Zhang He dengan logat air seninya…"

Zhang He: sialan… *hajar Author*

U: waaa… suara Zhang He yang cowok keluar…

Zhang He: puih… ini gak indah… *balik seperti semula lalu pergi*

U: wah… kowai…

K: ukh *babak belur, muka hancur setengah, banyak lubang di perut*… aku jadi teringat lagu Pr*ject P*p yang judulnya jangan ganggu banci… ukh… U tolong gantikan aku sebentar… aku lelah dari tadi ngomongnya serius mulu…

U: wah masih hidup… ok…

* * *

Oke saatnya Uum yang akan melanjutkan…

"ukh…" Xiao Qiao lansung ambruk.

" Xiao…" teriak Zhou Yu segera memeluk tubuh Xiao Qiao. " bagaimana kau ada disini…" ucap Zhou Yu menolehkan matanya kea rah Cao Cao.

" hmm… aku hanya memanfaatkan strategi yang kalian jalankan… hanya itu…" ucap Cao Cao mengangkat bahunya.

" tapi bagaimana kau sampai tau strategi kami?" ucap Zhou Yu lagi.

" hmm… itu aku berterima kasih pada temanmu yang baik untuk memberitahukan kami tentang rencana ini… " ucap Cao Cao.

" siapa pengkhianat itu?" Tanya Zhou Yu marah.

" aku…" ucap seseorang yang keluar dari belakang Zhou Yu.

Tapi hal itu sangat mengejutkan karena orang keluar adalah Lu Xun tapi yang aneh dia berambut panjang dan ada dadanya (o/A/o). Begitu melihat Xiao Qiao, Lu Xun sempat terkejut tapi kembali tenang dalam sekejap.

" kau… Lu Xun…" ucap Zhou terperangah.

" Lu Xun? Siapa yang kau maksud? Aku adalah Xunnie… ah Lu Xun aku ingat dia ahli strategi kalian kan… ya ya aku baru saja membunuhnya di bawah… " ucap Lu Xun ah maksudku Xunnie.

" tapi… kalau kau si…" ucap Zhou Yu yang lansung di pukul oleh Xunnie tapi Zhou Yu lansung menangkis pukulan itu dan berusaha menembak Xunnie. Tapi dengan mudah Xunnie mengelak dari tembakan itu.

" heh… kamu terlalu bergantung dengan senjata dari masa ini ya? Dengan itu kamu tidak akan bisa menang di masa ini bodoh…" ucap Xunnie, lalu ia memejamkan mata dan sama dengan Lu Xun, Xunnie bercahaya dan memusatkan tenaganya ke pedangnya lalu ia menusukkan pedangnya di perut Zhou Yu hingga membuat lubang besar, lalu menendang muka Zhou Yu hingga ia pingsan.

" hmm… kamu wanita yang agak kejam kurasa…" ucap Cao Cao.

" huh… aku hanya benci dengan kerajaan mereka… mereka selalu saja bersenang-senang… aku hanya menginginkan peperangan…" ucap Xunnie.

" hahahaha… kau memilih keluarga yang salah kulihat… hahahaha bersyukurlah kau masuk dalam keluargaku…" ucap Cao Cao lagi.

" kenapa kamu tak membunuh dia… orang yang sekarat sangat tidak indah…" ucap Zhang He.

" aku ingin mereka merasakan sakit sebelum mati… itu lebih indah…" ucap Xunnie.

" hmm… begitu… terserahlah…" ucap Zhang He.

" tapi ini kurang menarik melihat mereka mati begini… ah lebih baik kuserahkan mereka kembali pada keluarga mereka…" ucap Cao Cao.

" kenapa Tuan?" ucap Zhang He.

" untuk memancarkan terror untuk keluraga mereka, mereka akan melihat betapa mengerikannya Tuan Cao Cao ini.. hahaha…." Ucap Cao Cao.

Lalu Cao Cao mendekat ke mic, lalu berbicara.

" ehem… aaa… perhatian untuk semua anggota mafia Ren… aku Cao Cao telah membunuh Bos kalian jadi secara lansung aku telah menjadi bos kalian…" ucap Cao Cao melemparkan sesuatu dari jendela. Yang dilemparnya adalah kepala dari Bos mafia Ren.

Semuanya sangat terkejut… termasuk anggota Wu…

" ah ya… Wu… aku punya anggota kalian… hmm… siapa namanya… hmm…" ucap Cao Cao.

" Xiao Qiao dan Zhou Yu…" ucap Xunnie.

" ah ya… Zhou Yu dan Xiao Qiao… ah ya dan anggota kalian yang bernama Lu Xing… bukan Ling Xun… ah Lu Xun *abis dengar namanya dari Xunnie* dia telah mati… hahahaha maaf… ah ya… kalau kalian mau lanjut boleh saja tapi anak buah ku juga telah mengepung tempat ini jadi aku yakin kalianlah yang akan menanggung kerugian" ucap Cao Cao lalu tubuh mereka berdua di bawa oleh Zhang He ke hadapan Sun Ce lalu ia menghilang lagi…

" Zhou Yu… adik ipar…. Apa yang terjadi…" ucap Sun Ce, begitu Zhang He pergi.

" ukh… ada yang berkhianat… aku tak peduli dengan itu… ohok *muntah darah* X-Xiao… Xiao… selamatkan Xiao Sun Ce… cepat… " ucap Zhou Yu memegang kerah jas Sun Ce.

" baiklah kita mundur semua… kalau kita teruskan kita juga yang akan rugi…" ucap Sun Ce…

U: aneh kenapa Sun Ce diam aja yah…? Eto… maa ii… toh aku Cuma ngebaca scenario…

Lalu Wu kembali dengan tangan hampa mereka menerima cukup banyak kekalahan…

* * *

つづく

K: wah dah selesai? *baru balek dari dokter*

U: wah kecapnya… eh cepatnya… dah sembuh pula… hebat…

K: hahahaha itu lah aku… dah sekian dulu… maaf kalau agak kepanjangan soalnya dah numpuk dalam otak… jadi sekali keluarnya #KABOOM hyahahaha… oh ya… seperti biasa aku minta hujatannya… yang ngehujat korosu, yang memuji korosu, yang gak baca korosu, yang review aku kasih hadiah…. JENG JENG JENG… bantal peluk Xunnie…

Xunnie: woi… Author bego… silahkan mati 100x… *tusuk K 100x* sekarang cukup seratus kali lain kali kubuat lebih menderita… *ambil tumpukan bantal peluk dirinya*

U: waa… okaiso desune… cup cup…

Jaa~ minna-san… review onegashimasu… *lambai-lambai*


	7. Chapter 7: we start again

A/N: yosh... akhirnya Chapter 7 selesai... thanks buat dukungan penbaca semua... hyahahaha... kenapa updatenya terlalu cepat...? hmm... entahlah... hyahahaha... oke lanjut ke balas review.

Scarlet and Blossom

hyahahaha... mereka emang hentai deh kayaknya...

Zhang He: woi gue bukan hentai... ini adalah seni... ini adalah keindahan... huh...

Author: gitu yah? hoo... 0.o

oke... thanks ya buat review...

Lee Xia

hyahahaha hmm yah gitu deh biar ada gregetnya sikit... hyahahaha thanks ya buat reviewnya...

xtreme guavaniko

Zhang He: hiks... aku masih seperti aku yang biasa kok...

U: ah tapi suara lo tadi keluar yang besarnya...

K: iya...

Zhang He: itu kan lo yang buat...*musou Author* ahh... hueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... *kabur*

K: ukh... r-review o arigatou gozaima~#ting...

U: ah dia tepar... ya sudah ja ima wa watashi tachi no monogatari wa hajimaru yo...

ah... **Warning:** semua chara di sini kepunyaan KOEI...

* * *

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian dengan mafia Ren, Xiao Qiao masih belum bangun dari tidurnya, lukanya memang parah tapi tidak sampai membahayakan nyawanya. Setiap hari Zhou Yu berada di dekatnya.

" kenapa? Kenapa ini terjadi? Ukh…. Xiao maafkan aku… seandainya aku lebih kuat… pasti aku akan bisa melindungimu saat itu…" ucapnya tertekan.

" kuat… aku harus lebih kuat… aku harus lebih kuat…ah…" dia teringat dengan cara pemakaian musou yang di tunjukkan oleh Lu Xun dan Xunnie. " itu dia… aku bisa menggunakan teknik itu… aku akan memberitahukan hal ini pada Sun Ce…" lalu ia beranjak ke tempat Sun Ce berada.

" Sun Ce… aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu" ucap Zhou Begitu ia sampai di tempat Sun Ce.

" hmm… apa itu… " ucap Sun Ce yang tampak sedang menonton Tv dan memangku dagunya.

" kau bisa serius tidak sih kita disini bukan untuk main…" ucap Zhou Yu ketika melihat Sun Ce yang sedang menonton Tv.

" hmm… aku sedang serius kok… hahahahaha…"

" cih… sudahlah… kau dengarkan saja… di masa ini kita bisa menggunakan musou kita.."

" lalu.."

" lalu!? Bukankah ini berita baru.."

" kau lupa? Saat pertama kali kita tiba di masa ini Ding Feng pernah menggunakan musounya…"

" ah iya aku baru ingat tapi apa kau tau kalau ternyata musou bisa di gunakan pada senjata masa ini…"

" hah serius?" teriak Sun Ce terlunjak dari bangkunya.

" ya benar… Lu Xun yang menunjukkan padaku…" ucap Zhou Yu semangat.

" Lu Xun… kah…" ucap Sun Ce menoleh.

" ah… kita memang kehilangan pemikir tebaik kita…" ucap Zhou Yu.

" yah… tapi yang jelas dia telah meninggalkan sesuatu yang sangat berharga… baiklah aku akan memberitahukan pada yang lainnya.." ucap Sun Ce.

" ah aku baru ingat kalau sebaiknya kita tidak bergantung pada senjata masa ini… Karena sepertinya gerakan kita sedikit terganggu dengan senjata masa ini…" ucap Zhou Yu.

" bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu…"

" kau ingat saat aku… kau tau… saat itu aku sudah menembak mereka tapi gerakan mereka masih lebih cepat menggunakan senjata asli mereka… "

" hmm… begitu… ini harus kita bicarakan bersama… kalau begitu aku akan memanggil yang lain… bagaimana denganmu?

" aku akan ke rumah sakit… kau tau Xiao Qiao belum sadarkan diri.."

" ah begitu… ok…"

U: ano… Author apa ini tidak aneh padahal awalnya Zhou Yu serius tapi tiba-tiba mereka malah bercanda…

Author: hah! Kau kira aku ini penulis dengan tipe serius?

U: gak sih…

Author: makanya diam saja…

U: Ryoukai dearimasu…

Author: ah Aegis style…

U: hehehehe…

Author: oke kita lanjutin dulu ceritanya…

* * *

Segera setelah Zhou Yu pergi Sun Ce memanggil anggota kerajaannya…

" jadi tuan ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba memanggil kami?" ucap Ding Feng.

" hmm… aku ada informasi yang sangat baru…" ucap Sun Ce. Lalu ia mulai menjelaskan

U: dasar malas…

Author: huh…

U: aku mau beli popcorn dulu…

Author: aku titip jus wortel yah…

U: oke…

Setelah menjelaskan yang di ketahuinya, Nampak Lu Meng terdiam…

" ada apa Lu Meng?" Tanya Sun Ce melihat gelagat Lu Meng.

" hmm… entahlah hanya ada yang mengganjal dalam kepalaku… tapi aku tak tau itu apa…" ujar Lu Meng.

" owh baiklah… karena sekarang sudah tau penyebab kita kalah… maka kita akan mulai latihan lagi… nah akan ku bagi kalian sesuai kemampuan kalian…" ucap Sun Ce.

" apa maksud tuan dengan kemampuan kami?" ucap Da Qiao tidak mengerti dan merasa sedikit tersinggung.

" maksudku adalah kemampuan perang kalian sehingga sesuai untuk sparring nantinya… memangnya kenapa Da? Ada yang salah?" Tanya Sun Ce.

" tidak… tidak ada apa-apa tuan…" ujar Da Qiao.

" hmm… baiklah aku rasa pasangan kemaren sudah pas… hmm… Ding Feng dengan Lu Meng, Aku akan berpasangan dengan Zhou Yu, kamu Da akan berpasangan dengan Sun Shang Xian…"

U: bentar… Sun Shang Xiang kenapa dah ada dalam cerita? Mereka kan belum ketemu wah parah… buru2 tamat yah?

Author: ah i-itu… bukan aku hanya belum ketemu cara gimana mereka ketemunya jadi… eto… kumasukin dulu… munkin di chap berikutnya akanku ceritakan… *blush*

U: wak… kimochiwarui dayo… pueh…

Author: ukh… dah lanjutin aja Sun Ce… *bingung*

" Quan kamu dengan Tuan Huang Gai, dan kamu Gan Ning berpasangan dengan Ling Tong…" ujar Sun Ce sambil nunjuk-nunjuk.

" hah… tuan… kenapa… saya… harus… dengan… orang… ini…?" ujar Gan Ning -_-"

U: hahahaha gaya ngomong Gan Ning banget….

Gan Ning: sialan… kau… *ngejar U*

" benar tuan kenapa saya harus dengan orang ini?" ujar Ling Tong menyetujui perkataan Gan Ning.

" heh… kalian tidak sadar pasangan ini adalah pasangan sparring… jadi kalian bisa bertempur sekuat tenaga kalian sepasnya…" ucap Sun Ce sambil melipat tangannya.

" bagaimana kalau dengan niat membunuh?" ujar Ling Tong.

" terserah… kalau kalian ada mati berarti kalian tidak mampu hidup di dunia… fair kan…" ujar Sun Ce asal.

" baiklah… akan ku bunuh kau Gan Ning… heheheehe…" bisik Ling Tong.

" Tuan… apa Tuan Ling Tong dan Tuan Gan Ning tidak apa-apa di gabungkan?" bisik Da Qiao ketelinga Sun Ce.

" tak apa… toh mereka adalah pasangan yang sangat bagus… hahahaha… ini pasti akan menarik…" ucap Sun Ce tersenyum.

" terserah kepada Tuan saja… saya akan selalu bersama Tuan apapun pilihan Tuan…" ujar Sun Ce.

"baiklah kita akan memulai latihan dari besok… persiapkan lah diri kalian… ingat kita tidak bisa menggunakan musou seperti dulu… mulai dari besok kita akan memulai latihan mengendalikan jumlah musou yang akan kita gunakan… temukan cara kalian sendiri… karena cara satu orang berbeda dengan yang lainnya…" ujar Sun Ce memberi komando.

" kakak… dari mana kamu tau tentang ini?" ujar Sun Quan.

" entahlah… aku hanya merasa begitu…." Ucap Sun Ce mengalihkan pandangannya.

" hmm… apa boleh buat…" ucap Sun Quan beranjak dan diikuti dengan yang lainnya, tinggalah Sun Ce dengan Da Qiao.

" Tuan… saya merasa ada yang aneh dengan Tuan… sepertinya Tuan sangat tentang penggunaan musou di masa ini… ada apa Tuan, bisakah Tuan menceritakan pada saya?" ucap Da Qiao.

" hmm… sebenarnya… *hening beberapa saat* aku mau makan malam… kamu dah masak?" Tanya Sun Ce mengalihkan pembicaraan.

U: jelas banget pengalihannya…

Author: iya…

U: yang buat kan kamu Author bodoh…

Author: iya yah… hmmm… maa ii…

" iih… Tuan… kenapa tak mau bilang padaku? Apa tuan tidak percaya pada saya?" Tanya Da Qiao dengan raut muka sedih.

" bukan… tapi belum saatnya aku memberitahukan padamu… pada harinya pasti akan ku beri tahukan padamu…" ucap Sun Ce mengelus muka Da Qiao.

" hmm… baiklah… ah ya… makan malam sudah siap dari tadi… aku sudah membuatkan ayam lada hitam untuk tuan…" ucap Da Qiao tersenyum.

" ah pasti enak… nah ayo kita makan malam…" ucap Sun Ce menarik tangan Da Qiao.

Lalu merekapun beranjak dari ruang rapat dan beranjak ke ruang makan… disana semuanya telah menunggu… hanya Zhou Yu dan Xiao Qiao yang tak ada…

U: iyalah mereka kan di RS…

Author: duh ni anak rebut mulu…

U: eee… aku bantuin biar banyakan katanya…

Author: gak perlu…

U: huh…

Author: beeee… :P

Keesokan harinya mereka pergi ke tempat latihan mereka, mereka akan berlatih di tempat yang terpisah dan jauh satu sama lain sesuai gaya bertempur mereka, ada yang ke gunung, ada yang kepantai, ada yang ke danau, ada yang kehutan, dan macam-macam.

" Tuan… apa Tuan sudah persiapkan semuanya?" Tanya Da Qiao pada Sun Ce.

" hmmm… sudah… taka pa jangan cemaskan aku… baik-baiklah di sana… kuharap kita semua akan bertambah kuat nantinya…" ucapnya Sun Ce mengelus rambut Da Qiao.

" mmm…" Da Qiao mengangguk.

" oke semua selamat berlatih… kita akan bertemu 3 bulan lagi… dan kau Cheng Kong… jaga kelompok ini selama kami pergi" ucap Sun Ce menunjuk Cheng Kong.

" baik Tuan, serahkan pada saya.." ucap Cheng Kong.

" baiklah sampai jumpa semuanya…" Ucap Sun Ce membalikkan badannya dan diikuti yang lain.

* * *

つづく

K: hyahahaha... yei aku bisa buat cerita lebih cepat...

U: huh...

K: kamu napa lagi sih...

U: gak ada apa-apa... ah ya... minna-san tolong hujat Author kita yang bodoh ini dengan kata2 yang kejam yah... janne...

K: ukh hidoi...


	8. Chapter 8: they join again

**A/N**: okeh chap 8 selesai... kanpai... U: yei... kanpai... K...  
Author: panggil gue Author...  
U: ah maaf... Author traktiran buat chap 8 ada, kan...  
Author: tentu ada...  
U: yei...  
Author: nah supaya gak lebih panjang kita balas review dulu...

Evil Red Thorn  
wah ada apa Evil-san? kenapa tiba-tiba nangis? wah wah... maa ii... hahaha oke makasih ya...

scarlet and blossom  
wah... sepertinya Blossom benar-benar marah sama Zhang He... woi Zhang He... kamu di benci tuh...  
Zhang He: itu kan gara-gara kamu... *ngumpet di bawah meja*  
Author: warui... hyahahahah sabar...

xtreme guavaniko  
Author: eh iya yah? wah... aku sepertinya dah buat kesalahan. Sun Shang Xiang: akh... maaf aku kemaren masih belum tampil jadi belum sempet nyapa wa-san... maaf...  
U: bagus wa-san hujat aja Author bodoh ini... aku mendukung... hahahah... *deathglare by Author*

* * *

Akhirnya setelah tiga bulan tak bertemu, mereka berkumpul kembali. Tampak perubahan dengan mereka, tubuh Sun Ce menjadi lebih berotot dari sebelumnya, Zhou Yu melepas ikat rambutnya dan rambutnya lebih panjang, Rambut Da Qiao jauh lebih panjang, Tubuh Ding Feng menjadi lebih besar dan berotot, begitu pun dengan yang lainnya. Begitu sampai di markas mereka, Zhou Yu pamit untuk melihat Xiao Qiao karena walaupun sudah lama ia masih belum sadarkan diri. Sesampainya di rumah sakit Zhou Yu lansung pergi kekamar Xiao Qiao lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

" Xiao… kenapa kamu belum bangun juga…" ucap Zhou Yu begitu melihat Xiao Qiao mengurus, tapi walaupun begitu badannya asih sangat terurus, rambutnya dipotong sedikit pendek.

" ukh… bangunlah… jangan menyiksa ku lagi… aku tak sanggup…" ucapnya menggenggam tangan Xiao Qiao.

Setelah seharian di rumah sakit Zhou Yu akhirnya balik ke markas.

" bagaimana adik ipar?" Tanya Sun Ce begitu melihat kedatangan Zhou Yu.

" … " Zhou Yu hanya geleng-geleng.

" hmm… begitu… baiklah, yang sabar… sekarang istirahatlah…" ucap Sun Ce menepuk bahu Zhou Yu.

Lalu Sun Ce beranjak kekamarnya, disana ia melihat Da Qiao sedang menyisir rambutnya.

" hmm… ah tuan… bagaimana dengan adik?" ucap Da Qiao berbalik ketika Sun Ce masuk.

" dia belum sadar…" ucap Sun Ce duduk di atas kasur.

" tuan mandi lah dahulu, saya sudah memanaskan air…" ucap Da Qiao.

" hmm… mandi… bagaimana aku bisa mandi kalau rasa rinduku sudah memuncak padamu… apa kau tidak rindu padaku…?" ucap Sun Ce mendekat pada Da QIao.

Author: woi Sun Ce mandi lo sana… badan lo bau..

Sun Ce: diam… pergi lo…. Ni dah tiga bulan tau…

Author: tetep aja… mandi sana…

Sun Ce: diam… *pukul Author lalu buang lewat jendela*

Author: sialaaaaaaaaaan…"jatuh*

" saya rindu tuan tapi sebaiknya tuan mandilah dahulu biar tubuh tuan lebih segar…" ucap Da Qiao malu dan berbalik.

" ya sudahlah kalau kamu memang maunya begitu… aku mandi dulu…" ucap Sun Ce beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Oke kita bernajak aja… itu urusan suami istri… caperk ngejelasinnya… tolong pembaca bayangin ndiri yah…

U: dasar Author pemalas…

Author: diamlah…

U: eh katanya chap ini mau jelasin gimana anggota yang lain bisa ketemu dengan keluarga kerajaan..

Author: ah iya… baiklah bentar ku cari bahannya dulu… *bongkar-bongkar kertas di atas meja* ah ini dia… oke..

Kita kembali 3 bulan sebelumnya.

* * *

Setelah kekalahan yang di terima Wu, Sun Ce dan teman-teman segera beranjak ke rumah sakit untuk mengantarkan Xiao Qiao, Zhou Yu,Lu Meng, dan anggota Xen yang terluka parah. Ketika mereka sedang dalam perjalanan, Da Qiao merasa melihat Sun Quan di tepi jalan.

" tuan itu seperti tuan Sun Quan" ucap Da Qiao sambil menunjuk Sun Quan.

" hmm… ah benar… hoi berhenti…" ucap Sun Ce pada anggotanya yang sedang mengendarai mobil.

" woi Quan…" ucap Sun Ce begitu turun dari mobil.

" hah…? Ah… kakak…" ucap Sun Quan mendekati Sun Ce.

U: wah ngomongnya santai banget…

Author: yah aku kira Sun Quan gitu orangnya makanya aku buat kayak gitu… hehehehe

U: oh…

" bagaimana kau… ah benar kau juga pasti terhisap aliran waktu itu… ah Shang Xiang mana? Bukankah kalian sedang melakukan patrol?" ucap Sun Ce.

" dia ada di penginapan… ah… kenapa dengan kau Lu Meng…" ucap Sun Quan begitu melihat bahu Lu Meng berlumuran darah.

" ah benar… kami baru saja berperang tapi kami kalah dengan Wei." Ucap Sun Ce.

" hah… kau kalah dengan Wei… yang benar saja… itu-"

" sudahlah kita sebaiknya kerumah sakit dulu… mereka harus di beri perawatan…" uap Sun Ce masuk ke dalam mobil yang diikuti Sun Quan.

Lalu mereka kembali beranjak ke rumah sakit, sesampainya di rumah sakit mereka lansung rebut untuk mendapat perawatan pertama. Setelah berlalu waktu dan keadaan sudah tenang Sun Ce dan Sun Quan beranjak keluar rumah sakit untuk menjemput Sun Shan Xiang.

" jadi dimana kalin selama ini?" ucap Sun Ce.

" kami di penginapan di jalan Kowloon… dan kami sudah mencari kalian…" ucap Sun Quan tanpa menoleh kea rah Sun Ce.

" hoh…" ucap Sun Ce.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan setengah jam mereka sampai di penginapan Sun Quan dan Sun Shang Xiang. Lalu mereka masuk.

" woi… Shang Xiang… aku sudah bertemu dengan keluarha yang lain…" ucap Sun Quan begitu masuk.

" hah!? Yang benar… hore… ah kakak Ce… " ucap Sun Shang Xiang sambil melompat kearah Sun Ce.

" ah… Shang Xiang… syukurlah kamu baik-baik saja… nah sekarang kita sudah bertemu… sekarang kita berangkat…" ucap Sun Ce.

" ah tunggu tuan Tuang Ling Tong , Tuang Huang Gai dan Tuang Gan Ning belum pulang." Ucap Sun Shang Xiang menahan Sun Ce.

" hah…? Jadi mereka juga bersama kalian? Syukurlah dengan begini kekuatan utama dari Wu sudah berkumpul... " ucap Sun Ce.

Lalu sambil menunggu kedatangan 3 anggota lainnya Sun Ce duduk dahulu menceritakan kejadian yang telah mereka alami, selama berada di masa depan ini. Sampai akhirnya 3 orang yang di tunggu datang. Mereka juga berbeda dari ingatan Sun Ce.

" wah kalian tampak berbeda…" ucap Sun Ce.

" yah tentu saja Tuan, selama di masa ini kami tidak hanya duduk-duduk, kami tetaplah melatih otot kami…" ucap Ling Tong.

" hah… melatih… otot? Kau… hanya… jadi… tukang… angkat… beban…" ucap Gan ning.

" hah…!?" ujar Ling Tong begitu mendengar ucapan Gan Ning.

" sudahlah… kalian selalu begini… karena kita sudah bertemu… sebaiknya kita mulai bererak…" ucap Hung Gai menengahi pertengkaran Gan Ning dan Ling Tong.

Akhirnya mereka berhenti dan saling buang muka. Lalu mereka mulai bersiap-siap pindah ke markas Xen. Setelah mereka selesai bekemas mereka berangkat. setelah berlalu 3 hari mereka melakukan rapat (yang ada dalam chap sebelumnya :3).

" Kakak? Aku dari tadi tidak melihat Lu Xun…" ucap Sun Quan dan Sun Shang Xiang, Gan Ning, Ling Tong, Huang Gai, juag penasaran sehingga mereka menatap Sun Ce.

" hmm… ini bagian terberat… sebenarnya… ia meninggal… ia di bunuh saat perang kemaren… ia di bunuh oleh seorang pengkhianat dari kelompok kita…" ucap Sun Ce menekukan mukanya.

" apa? Lu Xun mati? Ukh… kita telah kehilangan seorang yang berharga… tapi kita tetap harus lanjut…" ucap Sun Quan dingin.

U: wah dingin banget ni orang…

Author: bukannya memang begitu yah?  
U: entahlah… kan kamu yang jadi Authornya…

Author: hmm benar juga… ah biarlah… oke pembaca gitu deh gimana mereka bisa bertemu dengan anggota yang lain…

U: wah gitu aja? 1 chap terlewat Cuma untuk gitu aja? Parah -_-"

Author: diamlah aku sedang kurang ide…

U: jujur amat…

Author: diam…

Setelah mereka beristirahat selama 1 minggu mereka mengadakan rapat… mereka mengadakan rapat untuk merebut daerah Ren yang seharusnya menjadi milik mereka yang telah di rebut dengan mudah oleh Wei.

* * *

つづく

K: yei tugas sebagai Author kali ini selesai... aku capek... aku mau liburan dulu... hehehe...

U: woi kasihan pembacakan... kamu ninggalin cerita nanggung kek gitu...

K: hahaha... apa gunanya kamu ku ajak selama ini...

U: ah... benar juga...

K: hehehe sebenarnya aku bukan liburan tapi mau pindah ke fic satu lagi... jadi kita bagi tugas yah...

U: hah... jadi kamu ningalin aku sendiri? QAQ

K: sabar... aku tinggalin duplicate ku yang satu lagi... tapi dia duplicate yang gak selesai... jadi cara ngomongnya datar aja.. nih dia *muntahin seseorang* namanya Yuki... jadilah teman yang baik... aku pergi dulu hyahahahah...

U: ukh... ya sudahlah... salam kenal... nah seperti biasa aku harap hujatan yang pedas untuk Author bodoh kita itu...

Y: ya hujjat yang kejam...

U: -_-"

Yuki Uum: sampai jumpa...


End file.
